Living Life to the Fullest
by R5RossLynch29
Summary: Series of one shots involving Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez and their friends! Some romance, some friendship. New characters! These are going to be a whole bunch of ideas that pop into my head, so please read and leave a review! Rated for language. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Carnivals & Cotton Candy

**A/N: I'm back! So, since I've done two short stories for Austin & Ally and you guys seemed to like them, I decided to do a series of one shots involving our favourite couple! At _Percabeth619_, I know you have a story like this, which I adore, but I swear I am NOT copying you with this story; I've had this idea for a long time, just never got around to writing it. Please don't be mad!**

**These chapters aren't in any order whatsoever, and some will be romance, some will be friendship. These are just random ideas that pop into my head that I think should just all be in one "story", and I don't know how long the story will be. It all depends on reviews and your opinions on it! But the chapters will all be fairly long because I like to explain things and not rush through them, so you get a better picture or idea in your head while reading, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, and POV's will change throughout the story. Sorry for this long rant, but it needs to be said! :)**

**Austin and Ally are dating in this chapter.**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally. Um, duh. I only own my own characters which will be through this whole story, and in this chapter, Ryder and Ryan.**

* * *

Ally POV

"Here are the wristbands," Trish said as she handed me, Austin, and Dez purple bands. "Now we can go on the rides continuously without worrying about running out of tickets."

There was a big carnival on the pier near the beach, and since I had a day off work, we decided today would be a good day to check it out.

"So, where to first?" Dez asked.

"Skymaster!" I perked up happily. **(A/N: That's what they call it where I go to carnivals and fairs since I live in Canada, so I'm not sure if that's what it's called everywhere).**

"Come again?" Dez asked, surprised. They all looked at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to ride the Skymaster?" Austin asked, clearly shocked. "I never would've thought Ally Dawson would be one for thrill rides."

"Hey, just because I'm-"

"Boring? An angel rather than a daredevil?" Trish suggested.

"I was going to say not very adventurous, but thank you for that, Trish," I said while glaring at her.

"Oh, you know I love you," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, as I was saying, just because I'm not very adventurous doesn't mean I hate thrill rides. Honestly, I love them."

"And I repeat, come again?" Dez said, still stunned.

"When it comes to carnival rides, I'm all for them. I'll ride anything, you name it. Although I tend to get sick on slower rides, so it's better if I stick to the scarier ones. You know, the ones that get your adrenaline pumping," I explained. **(A/N: Okay, this is exactly what happens to me, I CANNOT go on slow rides, I need to go on scary rides, or else I'll feel sick. I know it doesn't make much sense, you'd think it would be the other way around, but it just happens. It's weird haha )**

Austin shook his head. "Wow, a year later, and you still manage to surprise me, Dawson."

I smiled triumphantly. "I'm full of surprises, Moon."

Austin took my hand. Oh, yeah, did I mention we were dating? No? Oops. Well, we are, just to clear things up. Anyways, back to the story!

"Then let's go to the Skymaster," he said, somewhat doubtfully. The four of us headed in the direction of the ride, where you could see it towering over everything else.

For those of you who don't know what the Skymaster is, it's a SUPER tall ride with two caged in "platform" things where people sit strapped in, in rows of two on either side of the tower. The platforms are attached to an arm each, which swing back and forth opposite each other until it picks up enough speed to go all the way around, upside down and all. It eventually stops upside down at the top for a while until you swing back down. **(A/N: For those of you who know what it is, did I explain it well enough? It's hard haha. Go look up a picture or video of the Skymaster ride; you should get a good picture. Some of them are different heights as far as I know, and the one I always go on is so high in the air. Like, I mean HIGH. Plus, the ride is pretty scary. I still scream, even though I've been on it a million times!).**

Just as we were going to join the long line, Austin and Dez stopped. Trish and I turned around.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked, confused.

Austin and Dez grinned at each other. "Dez and I don't think you have the guts to ride this."

"What? That's insane; Trish can ride this no problem." Trish nodded in agreement.

"I'm talking about both of you," Austin said.

I did a double take. "What was that?"

"You heard me. Dez and I don't think you girls can do this. We may be your boyfriends, **(A/N: Yeah, Dez and Trish are together) **but that's not getting you any support in this particular situation," Austin replied.

Dez nodded. "So, we're just going to sit on the side and watch first. That is, unless you girls chicken out."

"Hell no!" Trish and I said in unison.

Trish grabbed my arm. "C'mon Alls, let's do this." We handed our boyfriends our sunglasses, gave them one last smirk, and joined the rapidly growing queue. They left to go sit on a bench by the side, with a full view of the ride.

I looked at Trish. "What the hell is it with them not thinking we can't do anything crazy?"

She shook her head. "Who knows? Probably because we're girls. Let's just prove them wrong and then they'll leave us alone. On a completely unrelated note, aren't you glad I made you wear shorts instead of a dress or skirt?"

I laughed and nodded. I had wanted to wear my usual outfit, but Trish insisted I wear shorts in case we went on rides like this, and I finally caved. I was wearing jeans shorts with a yellow tank top and sleeveless jean vest, black flip flops, and my hair was in a ponytail. On the other hand, Trish was wearing a purple t-shirt, jean Capri's and white flip flops with her hair in a braid.

We waited in line for ten minutes, watching the ride start and stop over and over again with people screaming, before I finally groaned. "Uh, this is taking forever. I want to get on the ride already!"

"No kidding. Hey, maybe if I-" Trish started to say, but I cut her off.

"No way. You are not going to go interrogate the worker or do anything else abusive to him just to let us on before everyone else."

Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Awe, I was just going to go talk to him."

I scoffed. "Yeah, talk." I air quoted "talk".

She just rolled her eyes. After another five minutes in line, we were finally at the front. The only people in front of us were a couple of teenagers around our age holding hands. The worker was just checking everyone's seats before starting the next round.

The girl, who had long blond hair, turned around casually and did a double take when her eyes fell over me. "Ally?"

I looked at her and gasped. "Oh my god, _Ryder_?"

She shrieked and tackled me in a hug. "Yeah! Wow, I haven't seen you in six years, how are you?"

I laughed and hugged her back. "Hey! I know, it's been forever. I've been good, and you?"

She let go. "I've been great!"

Ryder was a friend of mine from way back when we met a summer music camp when we were nine. We clicked instantly and stayed in touch for a while after the summer, though she moved away shortly after, and we haven't talked since. Until now.

"This is my best friend Trish," I said as I introduced them.

'It's nice to meet you!" Ryder said, hugging Trish quickly.

Trish smiled. "You too."

Ryder looked at the boy beside her, who had turned around at some point to watch out little reunion. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes, and was super cute. **(Anyone recognize the reference? ;) ) **

"This is my boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan, Ally and Trish."

"Hey," Ryan nodded at us, and then looked at me separately. "So, you're the famous Ally."

I froze. _How does he recognize me? I didn't think anyone knew who I was._

He laughed at my expression. "Yeah, Ryder's mentioned you before. She said you guys met at camp."

I sighed in relief and chuckled nervously. "Oh, yeah, we did."

Ryder spoke up. "So, what about you two? Boyfriends?"

I nodded and pointed in Austin and Dez's direction. "Over there. Austin's mine with the blond hair, Dez is Trish's."

Ryder's jaw dropped and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Oh…my…god. You're dating Austin MOON?"

I laughed at her and Ryan's shocked expressions. "Yeah, I am."

Ryan looked at me. "Then that makes you Ally _Dawson_, his…" he trailer off in realization.

"Songwriter, yeah," I finished for him.

"Wow. I can't believe I never knew that you were dating Austin Moon. I mean, he mentions an Ally Dawson all the time, but never that you two are dating. And you never show on TV, so I didn't even think that you could be that Ally Dawson. But i guess there might not be very many Ally Dawsons," Ryder admitted.

"Yeah, we kind of keep it private. Well, as private as we can," I explained. Ryder nodded in understanding.

"I get it, no worries. By the way, your songs rock. Ryan and I love them. I guess that music camp really came in handy," she laughed.

I grinned happily. "Oh, thanks, it means a lot!"

By now, the ride was over and people were getting off. The worker opened the gate and Ryan and Ryder showed him their wristbands, Trish and I following suit.

He pointed at Ryan and Ryder. "You two on one end of the first platform, you two on the other end," he directed the last part at me and Trish.

Trish and I bolted in excitement to the opposite end of Ryan and Ryder, buckled ourselves in, and pulled the part that goes over your shoulders and chest over ourselves. Austin and Dez appeared in front of us outside the fence near the bystanders.

"Still think we're chickens?" I asked them.

"Honestly, I thought you were going to chicken out in line," Austin admitted.

"Austin!" I yelled at my boyfriend.

He threw his hands up. "Sorry Alls, but I believe you now. That means you're riding the Zipper with me later," he smiled. **(Look up the Zipper if you don't know what it is. That's what they call it in Canada; again, I'm not sure anywhere else).**

I grinned back. "Deal."

"Dez, you're going on the Zipper with me too," Trish told her boyfriend.

Dez stomped his foot. "Oh, come on! I wanted to ride the ponies first."

Trish rolled her eyes. Oh, grow up Dez. You're fifteen, not five."

Dez sighed. "Fine, I'll go on the Zipper with you later."

"Kay!" Trish smiled in victory.

I laughed at the two. _Same old Trish and Dez,_ I thought.

The worker came over, double checked our safety bonds, then caged our platform in. He went to start the music again on the control box, which immediately blasted from the giant speakers near the Skymaster, turned on the flashing lights, and blew fog from the fog machine.

"Awesome!" Trish and I yelled in unison.

"Have fun!" Austin and Dez yelled at us over the loud music and waved for good measure. I noticed they had something behind their backs, but didn't have time to ask them about it before the arms jolted and started swinging.

"I love this!" I yelled in happiness. Trish grinned.

"Woooo!" we screamed along with everyone else.

The arms gradually picked up speed and when we flew backwards, we could see Austin and Dez in the same spot, laughing at our shrieking.

The arms finally flew upside down and all the way around, causing everyone to scream in excitement, me and Trish included, not going to lie. The music, flashing lights, and fog machine was making it so much better.

The arms flew around a few more times before starting to slow down, causing us to stop upside down on the third swing about fifteen seconds before it swung back down.

When the ride finally stopped, the worker came over and unlatched the cage, letting everyone out. Trish and I immediately ran over to the guys, where they were waiting at the exit.

I took my sunglasses from Austin. "Thanks."

He grinned and brought out whatever was behind his back. "For you, my love," he said in a joking British accent.

I laughed as I saw that he was holding a "bouquet" of pink cotton candy, and I saw that Dez did the same thing with Trish.

"When did you guys get this?" I asked Austin.

He shrugged. "We went to get it when you guys were waiting in line."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, I love it!" I took a huge bite.

He laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder. "You're most welcome." He leaned down and took a bite of the cotton candy.

"Ah, that ride was the best!" I exclaimed as we starting walking.

"Yeah, you two looked like you were having a good time up there," Austin replied. "Sorry about doubting you."

I shook my head. "Nah, its fine. I can see where you'd think I wouldn't have the guts. I mean, come on, I'm Ally Dawson." All four of us laughed.

"Ally!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see Ryder and Ryan heading our way.

I headed over to them. "Hey Ryder, Ryan. What's up?"

"I forgot to give you my cell number so we can stay in touch and hang out some time," Ryder said.

"Oh, sure, definitely!" I said as we exchanged phones and gave each other our numbers. After that was done, I pulled Austin over, with Dez and Trish following.

"Ryder, Ryan, this is my boyfriend Austin, and Dez. Austin, Dez, this is Ryder, an old friend of mine, and her boyfriend, Ryan," I introduced.

Ryder shook hands with Dez. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied.

She shook hands with Austin next. "Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting Austin Moon," she gushed. "You're like, the best!"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah man, your music rocks."

Austin laughed. "Well, thanks guys, but it's all thanks to Ally here," he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist, causing me to blush at the compliment.

Ryder and Ryan smiled. "Well, since we're meeting you, and we never thought we would, could you sign our phones? We've got nothing else," Ryder laughed as her and Ryan pulled out their phones.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, sure, no problem. Dez, pen?"

Dez reached into his backpack, (I still don't know how he fits the strangest things in there) and pulled out a pen.

"Here man." He handed Austin the pen and he signed Ryder and Ryan's phones.

"Thanks!" they said.

"You're welcome," Austin said happily.

Ryder looked at her watch. "Well, we better let you four get on with your day," she said. "It was nice seeing you again Ally, and nice meeting you three," she waved at Austin, Dez, and Trish, which they returned. She gave me one last hug and walked off holding hands with Ryan. "I'll text you later Ally!" she called over her shoulder. I waved in reply.

"So, how exactly do you know her?" Austin asked me.

"We went to a summer music camp together six years ago, but we lost touch when she moved away. I hadn't seen her after she moved, until today," I explained.

"Wow, what are the chances of that? Well, I'm glad she's an Austin Moon fan! Same with her boyfriend," he said.

I laughed as the four of us headed in the opposite direction. Dez and Trish tactfully walked ahead of us.

I took Austin's hand and he laced our fingers together. "It's kind of hard not to be an Austin Moon fan," I said.

Austin looked down at me and smiled softly. "You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you. Besides, I wouldn't have this career if it wasn't for you, Ally. You're the whole reason why I am who I am."

I blushed and leaned my head on his upper arm, as I was even shorter with flat shoes on than I was with high heels. Maybe he's just too damn tall.

"Thanks Austin," I answered quietly. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

When we broke apart, he said "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied smiling, before giving him another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it; I thought it was pretty good and it took me a long time to write! I know there was quite a bit of Ryder and Ryan in there, but I decided to make Ally have a reunion with someone from her past, so I hope you enjoyed that part. Oh, and it may sound weird that Ryan likes Austin's music, but guys can love other guys' music too! **

**Please review; I need to know what you guys think! Let me know in a review if you recognize Ryan's appearance reference as well!**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favourite Austin Moon song so far on the show? Let me know in a review :) Mine is "A Billion Hits". I just love it!**

**Thanks again!**

**Joelle xx**

**Follow me on Twitter? joellemc29**


	2. Tree Houses & Tears

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, but after this chapter, I'm not updating again until I get at least 10 reviews on the story. I know, it seems harsh, but I want to know your opinions on it! So enjoy this chapter, and sorry for mistakes! Oh, and you know those lines that you can put to kind of make page breaks? Well, there's supposed to be one everytime a POV changes, but for some reason, it only worked in a few spots, so in case you're wondering through out the story as to why it's doing that, that's why. :)**

**Austin & Ally are dating in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin and Ally. Haven't we been over this? I also don't own the song "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

Ally POV

Getting up early to work is no fun at all. Especially when you're getting up to deal with annoying customers all day. I mean, all they do is complain and complain, and to make matters worse, Austin and Dez are always there to break something, which makes me even madder! And they aren't even here yet to break something!

I'm sorry; I'm not starting this out very nicely. I'll explain why.

You see, today is the anniversary of my mother's death. I know an anniversary is normally supposed to be a happy and exciting thing, but in this case, it's the complete opposite. It's a sad and scary thing.

I mean, sure everyone around the area knows that my mom passed away three years ago, and they know the date that it happened.

Which is what brings us to right now, where I'm standing behind the counter at Sonic Boom, listening to yet another person offer their condolences to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful that people care so much, but I'm just not really in the mood.

"I'm very sorry, my dear. You're mother was a great woman," Mrs. Emery said, an elderly woman who comes into the store often.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Mrs. Emery."

She gave me a kind pat on the shoulder before walking away. My father came down the stairs shortly after.

"Who was that, honey?" he asked me.

"Oh, just Mrs. Emery offering her condolences, just like everyone else," I replied sadly.

My dad pulled me into a hug. "Oh, honey. Having a rough day?"

I nodded into his chest. "The worst."

He pulled away and looked at me. "I know, me too. It's going to be touch, but hang in there, Ally. Your mother wouldn't want you so upset."

I shrugged weakly. "I'm trying, dad."

He smiled softly. "I know. That's my little Ally Gator."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I'm hanging in there too. There's no avoiding this day. Of course I'm sad that your mother is gone, but it was great while she was here. Thinking of happy memories helps." He gave my hand a comforting squeeze before grabbing a box of instruments and heading back upstairs to his office.

I turned back around, pulled out my songbook from under the counter, and starting writing some lyrics:

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

I sat there for a while longer trying to think of a chorus, but nothing would come to mind. I sighed and shut my book, returning it to its hiding spot under the counter.

I helped customers for a while longer before Trish came in.

"Hey Ally," she said.

I looked at her, shocked. "What, no "Guess who got a job at…" today?"

She shook her head. "I already got fired from my "Job of the Day" a couple hours ago."

"Trish, it's only one in the afternoon," I said.

"Yeah, I basically got hired, left for five minutes, came back, screamed at a few customers, the manager yelled at me for that so I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and got fired," she explained while ticking off each thing on her fingers.

I shook my head. She looked at me. "So, how are you doing?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Ally, how are you really doing?" she said softly.

I sighed. "I'm holding up, I guess. I haven't broken down yet, which is a good sign." _Great, now I feel like breaking down._

Trish must have sensed that I was on the verge of crumbling, as she looked at the clock and said, "Why don't you take a break? I can cover your shift for a bit."

I shook my head. "My dad is upstairs. Besides, I can't ask you to do that."

"I know you can't and you don't have to, because I'm offering. Go take a break Ally, you deserve one. I'll tell your dad where you went if he asks," Trish said, already coming behind the counter.

"Trish, you do realize you can't actually leave like you do at your other jobs if you cover my shift," I told her.

She nodded. "I know. It's different anyways; I'm a friend helping her best friend out in her time of need. I promise I won't leave."

"Wow, that was deep," I said, grabbing my songbook.

"I have my moments. Now go. Have some time to yourself," Trish said, trying to shoo me out of the store.

I turned around and hugged her quickly. "Thanks Trish."

"No problem," she said. I waved and headed out of the store.

As I walked around the mall, more people came up to me and comforted me, and I was sincerely grateful, but I needed to get some air, and I needed to do it alone. I sat down at a table in the food court, opened my songbook, and tried to think of a chorus again for my latest song. I needed to feel inspired, though it was kind of hard on a day like this. Just as I was losing hope, a thought struck me. I slammed my book shut and I knew just where I needed to go.

* * *

Trish POV

"Guitars are over there; the picks are free; sweetie, put the trumpet down; kid, quit slamming that other kid's head in-between cymbals; and no, this isn't the vet!" I said to people exasperatedly as they all came at to me at once. A lady had brought her dog in, thinking it was the freaking vet for some reason completely unknown to me. People these days, I'm telling you!

Mr. Dawson had to run to the bank, leaving me in charge of the whole store. You know how well I handle jobs! Hint the sarcasm!

_I'm doing this for Ally, I'm doing this for Ally, _I repeated in my head. The poor girl needed a break; this was a hard day for her.

I remember Mrs. Dawson so clearly. She was one of the kindest people I've ever met and was always there to lend a hand. Kind faced, long brown curly hair, and big brown, innocent eyes, Ally resembled her so much. And all because of a drunk driver, Ally's mother was taken from her clutches faster than anyone could imagine.

My thoughts were broken when I saw Austin enter the store.

"Hey Austin. Where's ginger?" I asked, as Dez was not with him, which was unusual.

"Hey. He had a dentist appointment today. What are you doing here, where's Ally? Austin asked, looking around. Of course, the two were dating, it made sense that he wanted to see her.

"She was about to snap, so I told her to take a well needed break. I have no idea where she went though," I explained.

Austin nodded in understanding. Even though he had never met Ally's mom, she had told him and Dez all about her mother and what had happened, so he knew what day it was.

"So, do you know when she's coming back?" Austin asked.

I shook my head and he sighed. Just then, the store phone rang. I picked it up. "Sonic Boom, how may I help you?" Man, I hate answering the phone formally, but Ally insists. Besides, it's not my store I'm running, so I have to.

"Trish, its Ally," came Ally's quiet voice from the other end.

"Oh, hi Ally, what's wrong?" I asked. Austin perked up when I said Ally's name.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just calling to ask you if you can cover the rest of my shift? I'm at home doing something," she said.

"Of course I can, just text me or call if you need anything or plans change," I told her.

"Thanks so much Trish, I owe you one," Ally said.

"That's what best friends are for," I answered. We said bye and I hung up.

"Where is she?" Austin demanded.

"At her house. She just asked if I can cover the rest of her shift, so I assume she's staying there for a while. She said she's doing something," I told him.

He nodded. "Thanks Trish, I'll see you later!" He headed towards the door.

"Austin, go easy on her, she's having a bad day!" I called after him.

He turned around. "I'm her boyfriend, best friend, and partner. Of course I'm going to go easy on her Trish. You should know me by now."

I sighed. "I know you will. I'm just looking out for her."

He grinned. "Which makes you an awesome friend." With one last wave, he disappeared out the door.

* * *

Ally POV

When I got home, I went straight for my backyard, which has a giant tree in the back that holds my giant tree house.

My mom and I built it together when I was a kid, and I still come up here just to think. I know that most of you would probably build tree houses with your dads, but not me. My mom had a knack for woodworking, while my dad prefers music.

The tree house is huge. It's purple with a white wrap around porch and a purple ladder attached, two windows, and two doors. One door is a normal door painted white, and the second is a trapdoor on the floor of the house.

Inside, I have posters of my favourite celebrities, movie posters, a mirror, table and chairs, a desk, a purple rug with bean bag chairs, and a bookshelf filled to the brim with books. It was simple, yet comfortable and cute.

But my most favourite part of the tree house was the electronic keyboard my dad put in here for me.

I had finally finished the song, as I was immediately inspired when I came in here. Memories of my mom came flooding back, making it a lot easier to think of the perfect chorus and finish the rest of the song. I was in the process of playing the melody for it.

My fingers gently glided over the keys as I played the melody over and over again. When I put the lyrics and the music together, it sounded amazing. I think it's one of my best yet, not including the ones for Austin.

I got off the bench and walked to the window, staring out at the sky.

"Mom, if you can hear me, I miss you. I wish you were still here with me and Daddy. We miss you every day, though we know you would want us to move on with our lives, but it's hard," I choked out. I could feel the tears finally brimming my eyes. "I'll always love you Mom, forever."

I stood there for a second to regain composure before sliding back onto the bench and restarting the song.

* * *

Austin POV

When I got to Ally's house, I knocked on her door but there was no answer. I went around back to where her tree house was, thinking she might be there, when I heard her talking.

It sounded like she was talking to her mom, and when I got closer, I could see her at the window, her back facing me. She was staring up at the sky. When she finished talking, she walked back inside and shortly after, I heard her start to play the keyboard she had up there, and start to sing. I sat on a low branch under the tree house and listened.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_  
_You used to call me your angel_  
_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_  
_You'd hold me close in your arms_  
_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_  
_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_  
_And now I'm living out my dream_  
_Oh how I wish you could see_  
_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_  
_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_  
_I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear_  
_Every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_  
_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_  
_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_  
_I know you're where you need to be_  
_Even though it's not here with me_

_[CHORUS x2]_

_(I miss you)_

When she started nearing the end of the song, I could hear the tears evident in her voice, but I didn't want to interrupt her, so I waited until she finished. When she did, I heard her sigh. I'm not going to lie, the song made me tear up too, but because it was so beautiful, and that my girlfriend, Ally Dawson, wrote it. It was such a good song.

Deciding that now would be the time to go up, I climbed the ladder and knocked on the door. "Alls?"

"Austin?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied.

I opened the door and saw her sitting on the piano bench. She looked at me and waved in greeting.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied. She cleared her throat. "I'm assuming you heard the song?"

I nodded. "It was truly amazing, Ally, really."

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks. I wrote the whole thing today."

My eyes widened. "Wow, that's a record."

She laughed softly. "Yeah. I'm also assuming you heard me talking before too."

I looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah, I did."

She looked down. "Great. You probably think I'm crazy now."

I walked over, crouched down in front of her, and put my fingers under her chin so she would look up at me. When she did, I said, "I most certainly do not think you're crazy, Ally. If anything, I love you even more after that, if that's even possible."

She smiled at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really. There's nothing crazy about doing that."

She nodded. "I love you too." Grinning, I leaned forward and kissed her.

When we broke apart, I asked, "So, what brings you up here?"

She stood up and moved to a bean bag chair, and I followed, sitting in the other one. "I needed inspiration for the song, and this was the perfect place. My mom built this with me when I was little, and it reminds me of her. When I'm up here, it feels like she's still with me, that she's a part of me," she said, choking up.

"Oh, Ally," I said softly as I pulled her onto my lap, where she finally caved and sobbed into my chest. "Let it all out," I whispered into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her.

I held her and rocked her as she cried. After about ten minutes, she was all cried out and looked up at me. "Sorry. I think I permanently stained your shirt," she chuckled in embarrassment as she pointed to my now tear-soaked pink t-shirt.

"Don't be sorry. Besides, I've got plenty of t-shirts," I laughed, kissing her forehead. "You know, your mom is still with you, in your heart."

Ally hugged me around the waist. "Thanks Austin." She quickly wiped her face with her hand. "Now, let's not end this on a sad note. Want to start working on your new song?" she asked, standing up. She offered her hand to help me up, which I took.

"You're not tired of writing yet?" I joked.

She playfully hit my shoulder. "No way! C'mon, I've got a few things written down already." We made our way to the piano to write my new song, which I knew would be another amazing hit.

Because it was written by an amazing girl.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it, it was pretty hard to write, but I think it turned out good. Please review, and again, I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews on this story. I need to know what you guys think!**

**Question of the Chapter: What's one thing that you would like to see happen in season 2 of Austin & Ally? Besides Austin & Ally finally getting together, if they do. Which they probably will ;) Let me know in a review or PM me! I'd love to know what your answers are!**

**I'll probably have a contest in the next chapter if I get lots of reviews, so keep those reviews coming, and recommend this story to your friends!**

**Thanks again!**

**Joelle xx**

**Follow me on twitter? joellemc29**


	3. Hiccups & Helping Out

**A/N: Ready for chapter 3? I hope so! Sorry it's been a few days, I've been busy with fastball and school, but hopefully I update more often. Thanks for the reviews on the first couple of chapters, I love getting them! **

**Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for mistakes!**

**Austin & Ally are not dating in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally POV

"Trish, can you hand me that trumpet?" I asked Trish from the top of the ladder for the sixth time. I was setting up a new trumpet display and I needed the last trumpet from her. She had stopped helping me to read a fashion magazine, and was completely engrossed in it.

"Trish!" I finally yelled.

She looked up from the magazine. "Oh, hey Ally, what's up?"

I stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me. You've been here for twenty minutes helping me with this, and you ask "what's up?' Plus, I've asked if you could hand me that trumpet six times already."

"Are you sure? I didn't hear you ask that," she said.

"I'm more than one hundred percent sure, now could you hand me it?" I sighed, sticking my hand out.

She set the magazine down, grabbed the trumpet, and passed it to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I set it down on the top of the shelf. "Perfect!"

I climbed down the ladder slowly, just as Austin and Dez were walking in.

"Hey girls," they greeted.

Trish waved absentmindedly as she had gone back to reading her magazine while I said, "Hey guys."

I reached the floor, and was about to pick the ladder up to put it away when Austin said, "Here, I'll do it."

"Oh, thanks Austin," I said gratefully as he picked it up and went to put it away.

I turned around to see Dez pulling something out of his backpack. "Uh, whatcha got there Dez?"

He grinned. "This, my song writing friend, is raw meat." Now that I got a better look at it, it was indeed a huge bag of raw steaks.

"Why do you have a bag of raw meat?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I bought a lion, and I need to feed it," Dez replied casually.

Dez now had Trish's full attention. "What the hell do you have a lion for?" she asked.

"I wanted a pet," he shrugged.

"And a dog or cat wasn't suitable for you?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

He shook his head. "Nah, they're too boring."

"Dez, are you insane? Actually, don't answer that, I already know the answer. Anyways, you can't buy a lion and keep it as a pet; it'll try and eat you!" Trish yelled. Good thing it was almost closing time and there was no one in the store, otherwise we would be attracting unwanted attention.

"Hey, that lion is my friend. Friends don't eat friends," Dez huffed, crossing his arms in defence.

"It's a fricken lion, not a human! It's hardly a friend!" Trish shouted.

The two left the store, still arguing about lions. Man, I swear those two will be the end of each other.

"Yeah, bye to you too!" I yelled sarcastically after them. Shaking my head, I went behind the counter to lock up the register. Austin returned from the storage room shortly after.

"What'd I miss?" he asked. "I heard lots of yelling."

"Yeah, Trish and Dez," I explained.

He nodded understandingly. "Right. Well, want to grab something to eat at the food court? I'm craving pancakes."

I rolled my eyes. "Big surprise there, but sure, I'm starving. It's time to lock up anyways." I grabbed my songbook and we headed out of the store, stopping at the front so I could lock the doors.

When we got to the food court, Austin went to order our food while I picked a table. I saw Dallas at the cell phone accessory cart and gave him a friendly wave, which he returned. I didn't like Dallas all that much anymore; I realized that I saw him as more of a friend than a boyfriend.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Austin asked as he returned with our food. He set it down on the table and sat in the chair across from me.

I shrugged. "Eh, the usual. Work, work, and more work."

He laughed. "That blows." He reached over and snagged a fry from my plate. I smacked his hand.

"Get your own," I said.

He shrugged and popped the fry in his mouth anyways. "It's more fun this way."

"What, stealing my food when you've got your own?" I asked.

"Uh, yep. Because you get annoyed," he grinned. I rolled my eyes before digging in.

I had ordered a burger, fries, and a huge glass of water, and I finished everything before Austin finished his pancakes. I'm not a pig, I was just starving. I hadn't eaten all day.

"Jeez Alls, you inhaled that," he said, shocked. "Plus, you downed that glass of water!"

"I was starving! What, you didn't think I could do that?" I asked him, smirking.

"Um, no, I didn't."

"And why is that?" I asked, curious. He sprayed more whip cream all over his pancakes before answering.

"Because you're so tiny," he replied. I just laughed at him.

"That doesn't mean I can't-HICK!" I was cut off by a sudden hiccup. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

Austin stared at me in shock before bursting out laughing. "See? You ate too fast and now you have the hiccups!"

"Stop laugh-HICK!-ing, it's-HICK! not funny!" I said while being interrupted by more hiccups. It only caused Austin to laugh harder.

"Austin!" I shouted.

He regained enough control to say, "You're right, I shouldn't be laughing, I'm sorry." I could still tell he was making an effort to hold in more laughter.

"This-HICK! is not good-HICK!" I hiccupped glumly.

"Why? Everyone gets the hiccups at some point," Austin said.

"Yeah, but mine are awful. I always get-HICK! them really-HICK! bad and it's-HICK! almost imposs-HICK!-ible to get rid of-HICK! them. It takes for-HICK!-ever!" I managed to say. I groaned in frustration.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll help you get rid of them," Austin told me.

I smiled at him gratefully, which he returned. "Really?"

"Really. Erin gets the hiccups all the time and she always comes to me for help." Erin was Austin's seventeen year old sister.

I nodded. "Oh good, so you can get rid of them easily then."

"I didn't say that," he said. "I just said she comes to me all the time, I didn't say I was good at getting rid of them."

"Well, then why would you tell me that?" I groaned. "You had my hopes up."

He threw his hands up. "Sorry, just thought I should mention it. But I'll still try and help you." He stood up. "C'mon, we'll go to my house."

I stood up and he led the way out of the mall towards his house. We tried to start a conversation, but I couldn't stop hiccupping, so we gave up eventually. The only sound that was heard was my silent hiccupping coming from my throat.

* * *

When we got to his house, Erin was the only one home, as Austin's parents were away on a business trip and wouldn't be home for a couple of days yet.

We found her sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs crossed, texting. She looked up when she heard us come in. "Hey little bro, Ally, what's up?"

Erin had the same blond hair and brown eyes as Austin, except her hair was long and curly. Bottom line, she was gorgeous.

"Hey sis. Ally got the hiccups from eating _way _too fast, and- hey!" I cut him off with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"You don't need-HICK! to announce it-HICK! Austin," I glared at him, which he returned.

"Now I'm going to bruise there. Anyways, bottom line, she has the hiccups, and I'm helping her get rid of them. Well, trying to anyways," he finished.

Erin set her phone down and jumped down from the counter. "Awesome, I'll help too; I've got nothing better to do."

"Really? You looked like you were really into your texting there. Who were you texting? Was it _Maaaaason?_" Austin said Mason's name in a long sing song voice. Mason was Erin's boyfriend.

Erin blushed, grabbed Austin in a headlock, and said, "None of your business!" but she was laughing.

"Tap out, tap out!" Erin said to Austin as he was trying to break out of her iron grip.

"Okay, mercy! I tap out!" Austin laughed, and Erin let go of him.

She grinned. "I win, again!" Austin just gave her a playful shove. Erin and Austin weren't like most sibling relationships. They hardly ever fought, they were more like best friends, and it was obvious that they loved each other and really cared for each other. I'll admit it, I was a little jealous. I always wished I had a sibling.

Austin brought me out of my thoughts. "Okay, so I read somewhere that you can get rid of the hiccups by holding your breath for thirty seconds. I'll time you."

I nodded. "Worth a-HICK! try."

"Ready, go!" I sucked in a huge breath and held it while Austin watched the clock. Erin was rummaging through a cupboard at the other end of the kitchen. I'm assuming she was looking for sugar.

I drummed my fingers on the table while waiting. Finally, Austin said. "Okay, thirty!"

I let it out and waited in anticipation for a bit. After about ten seconds, I hiccupped again.

"Damn," Austin said. "Well, there are still a lot of ways we can try."

"Here," Erin said, coming over with a bowl of sugar and a spoon. "Try this. You put a teaspoon of sugar on your tongue and then swallow it." She handed me the spoon and I scooped out the sugar before setting it on my tongue and swallowing it.

I waited yet again, but the damn hiccups just didn't want to leave. I let out a HICK! and we all groaned.

The three of us spent the next hour going over tons of different remedies for the hiccups, including drinking water, tipping your head upside down with water in your mouth while plugging your nose and swallowing, and drinking lemon juice (which was absolutely disgusting, by the way. Austin got a kick out of my sour face, damn him).

"This is no-HICK! use!" I said in frustration. Erin was on her laptop scrolling through pages that tell you different ways to get rid of the hiccups.

"Hey, try this one Ally," she said. "It says that the person with the hiccups lies down flat on the floor while pressing on their stomach with their fists parallel and breathing deeply. You do it for about a minute."

"Okay, but I can't press-HICK! my own-HICK! fists down. Austin, come-HICK! do it for me-HICK!" I said as I lied down on the ground.

He shrugged and walked over. I could see Erin smiling at us out of the corner of my eye. I wonder why.

"While you two do that, I'll keep looking for more remedies in case that doesn't work," Erin said, looking back at the screen.

Austin leaned down. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He pressed down on my stomach with his fists parallel to each other while I breathed deeply. It was really distracting, because Austin was pressing down on my stomach. He was _touching _my stomach. I pushed the thought from my mind.

After a minute, Austin took his hands off, and I sat up. "Well?"

We sat in silence for about two minutes, causing Erin to glance over.

"Oh good, I thought you guys were making out or something," she said.

Austin blushed. "Why?"

"It was too quiet. I'm just saying," she giggled.

Austin shook his head and looked back at me. "I think they're gone!"

I grinned happily. "Me too! Finally, I thought they would never-HICK!"

"Ugh!" Austin shouted. He stood up and held out his hand. I gratefully took it and he hauled me up.

"I've got to say, I've never seen someone have their hiccups this long," Erin spoke up.

"Yeah, well, my-HICK! hiccups are ab-HICK!-normal compared to-HICK! most peoples," I hiccupped.

"I noticed," she grinned. I glared at her, and she sobered quickly.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine, I'm-HICK! just really frustrated-HICK! This is insane! We've probably tried-HICK! at least-HICK! thirty things," I said.

Erin nodded, and then looked around. "Hey, where'd Austin go?"

I also just noticed that he was apparently no longer in the room anymore. "He was right-HICK! beside me-HICK! two seconds ago."

Erin shrugged. "Eh, probably went to the washroom or something."

I nodded. "Well, have you-HICK! found anymore-" I was cut off by hands being clamped down on my shoulders.

"BOO!" Austin shouted from behind me.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed and jumped. I whipped around to find an anticipated Austin.

"What the hell was that for? You scared the life out of me; you know you can give people heart attacks doing that! Next time give-" I stopped as I realized I wasn't hiccupping anymore.

"My hiccups…they're gone," I whispered.

Austin slid across the kitchen floor and did a little dance. "Hell yeah, I did it! I cured your hiccups!"

Erin shut her laptop. "Well, that was fun. I'm glad they're finally gone." She grabbed her laptop and slid off the kitchen stool. "I'm going upstairs; I'll see you two later."

"Thanks Erin," we said.

She smiled. "No problem, glad I could help." She gave my shoulder a squeeze and ruffled Austin's hair before heading upstairs.

When she was gone, I ran over to Austin and hugged him. He was shocked at first, but then hugged me back.

"Thanks Austin!" I said happily.

He laughed. "No problem. Although, I don't know why I didn't think of it before, seeing as how I've already done it to you, even though you didn't have the hiccups then."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You still owe me an ice cream for that," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll buy you one tomorrow," he replied.

"Good." Just then, my phone vibrated and I checked to see I had a text from Trish. "Uh oh," I said after skimming over it.

"What?" Austin asked. I showed him the text. "Oh god. Dez, I'm coming buddy!" he yelled as we bolted to the door, even though he knew Dez couldn't hear him.

"Trish, don't kill him!" I yelled in the same manner he did as we ran out the door of Austin's house.

_Oh, what a day,_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Sorry if the HICK!'s were annoying when Ally was talking, I didn't know how else to write them! **

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter, but I hope that this was good! Please, please, please review, they make my day! For those of you that answered my question in the previous chapter, thanks for that, I loved hearing all of your answers! To be honest, I really want every single one of those things to happen too! :) **

**Question of the Chapter: How do you want Austin & Ally to finally get together? :) Let me know in a review, I'm excited to see answers to this one!**

**Thanks! Oh, the 20th reviewer will get a character based on their name in a coming up chapter, so tell me your name and dont forget to review! :)**

**Joelle xx**

**Follow me on twitter? joellemc29**


	4. Runways & Reunions: Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 4! Hope you guys like the first part of this chapter, I really love it! I had to make it two parts because it's so long. Now, I would love it if I would get more reviews, they really make me happy! They don't even have to be long; just let me know if you like my story! :) As promised, I said the 20th reviewer would get a character based on their name in this chapter, and the 20th reviewer was… Lollipopkillsu aka Tiara! Congrats! Sorry for mistakes!**

**Now, on with the chapter! Oh, and UC Miami is a university/college in Miami. I don't know if it's actually real, I just made it up for the story. But if it is, go figure, and I don't own it then! **

**Now, in this chapter, Austin and Dez are in California, and Miami is three hours AHEAD of California, but i flipped it around for this situation, so California is three hours ahead instead. You'll understand once you read!**

**Austin and Ally are dating in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say?**

* * *

Ally POV

_Woah! I know that I'll make it! Never put my head down, t-t-turn it up loud! _My alarm clock blared near my head.

I jolted awake and slammed my hand down on the snooze button to shut it up. _Why did I even set my alarm clock, it's a Saturday and I don't even work! Ugh, might as well get up now, _I thought grudgingly as I rolled over.

"Good morning!" came a cheerful voice from the chair in the corner of my room.

"AAAHH!" I shrieked as I fell out of bed. I looked over to see Trish on the chair.

"Oops, I didn't mean to scare you," she said.

"Trish, what the hell are you doing here, it's seven in the morning! And how did you even get in here?" I asked as I picked myself up off the floor.

"Your dad let me in. Which reminds me, he told me to tell you that he left for the store already. And to answer your first question, I'm here because today is the day!" she said happily.

"What day?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"It's the day Austin flies back home, duh!" Trish said.

I perked up. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot."

"How could you forget when your own boyfriend is coming home from a tour? You've been counting down this day since he left, which was six months ago!" Trish exclaimed.

I guess I should catch you guys up on what's going on. Well, the four of us are now seventeen and will be starting our senior year of high school in the fall. Austin and I have been dating for two years, and he has a record deal now.

Austin got a big opportunity to tour with Cody Simpson, which, after much thinking and talking with me, Dez, and Trish, he decided to accept the offer. He left at the end of January and Dez went with him on the tour, but I wasn't able to, sadly, as I had to stay here and help my dad run the store. Plus, I had to finish my last semester of grade eleven, but Austin was doing his schooling on the road.

It's been six months since we've last seen each other, as it was now July, and today was finally the day my boyfriend was coming home. I missed him like you wouldn't believe.

"I'm sorry; my brain doesn't function well in the morning. Especially at seven AM on a Saturday," I said.

Trish stood up. "Well, I'm going to head downstairs and chill with Astrid while you get showered and dressed." Astrid was my Yorkie puppy.

"Kay." She left the room and I went over to my bathroom, which was attached to my room, and quickly showered.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and was brushing my teeth when I heard my phone ringing. _They wanna know know know your name name name. They want the girl girl girl with game game game, and when- _my ringtone cut off when I reached my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alls," Austin's voice came from the other end.

"Austin! Aren't you guys supposed to be on your plane right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be, but there's tornado warnings for here and around the whole area, so flights are delayed, including ours," he said gloomily.

I sat on my bed. "Your flight is delayed because of tornado warnings?"

"Um, yeah Ally. It wouldn't be too smart to fly out with tornadoes ripping around the area, as they would most likely suck our plane up and you would never see me again," Austin replied.

"Right. Sorry, it's seven AM here, I'm tired," I explained.

"Oh, damn, yeah! I keep forgetting about the time difference. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Austin asked worriedly.

"Oh no, I was already up. Besides, it's only by a few hours," I assured him. "So, when are you flying back then?"

Austin sighed. "The airport people said probably tomorrow. I'm so sorry Ally; I know how much you were looking forward to today."

I tried to keep the disappointment from my voice. "No, it's not your fault Austin. Besides, I'd rather you stay safe then fly home in that weather. I guess we'll just have to tough out one more day."

"I've already been away from you for way too long," he replied, frustrated.

"I know, but there's nothing you can do," I said, then sighed sadly. "I miss you so much."

"I know, I miss you too," he said softly. "I promise I'll make it up to you when we see each other again."

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "Sounds good. Well, I've got to go, Trish is waiting for me."

"Say hi to Trish for me. Oh great, I've got to go too. Airport security is trying to get Dez off of the play structure. They claim he's too old," he scoffed.

"You know you want to join him."

"That's already taken care of," he said. "I'm sitting on the slide right now."

I laughed. "I'll let you get back to that then. Say hi to Dez for me, and please, don't do something stupid. I don't want you coming home in handcuffs," I joked.

"No worries, we'll be fine." He paused for a moment. "I hope."

I giggled. "Bye Austin, I love you. And be careful with those tornadoes!"

"Love you too, and I will, quit fussing," he said gently.

"Alright, alright, I know you will. See you tomorrow," I said.

"You bet. Bye Alls," he said. Right before he hung up, I heard Dez scream, "Austin, a little help!"

I shook my head and hung up. I threw my phone on the bed in frustration. Another damn day without seeing Austin. Stupid weather.

Knowing there was no point in moping, I got up and chose an outfit for the day, which was a pair of jeans, my cowgirl boots, and one of Austin's plaid shirts that I left unbuttoned.

I threw my hair in a bun, did everything else, and went downstairs to find Trish at the counter making toast for me. What a good friend.

"Austin and Dez aren't coming back today," I said.

"What! Why?" she asked.

"Austin just called and told me there are tornado warnings for the area so flights are delayed. He said they should fly in tomorrow," I explained while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Damn, that sucks. Well, look on the bright side, at least it isn't a long wait, it's only a day," Trish said reasonably.

I nodded. "True. So, what are we going to do today now that our plans changed?"

Trish thought for a moment. "Want to go shopping? I need some new clothes."

I brightened. "That's a good idea. I need new clothes too."

"I can see if Tiara and Alexandria want to come. Tiara's been pretty depressed since Brody left for college," Trish said as she chewed on a piece of toast.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Alexandria, or Alex for short, and Tiara were Trish's older sisters. Alex was a sophomore at UC Miami, and Tiara would be starting her freshman year there come fall. Tiara's boyfriend Brody was going to college somewhere out of state and had to leave early. They were both one hundred percent committed to their relationship though, so they would make the long distance thing work. That still didn't stop Tiara from moping around as she would no longer get to see her boyfriend every day.

We finished our toast and Trish cleaned up while I fed Astrid, grabbed my purse, cell phone and car keys, and left a note for my dad in case he came home while we were gone.

Once we were ready, we headed out to my car and drove off to Trish's place, which was about five minutes away. Once there, I parked the car and Trish went inside to grab her purse and to get her sisters.

While she was inside, I turned on the radio. "_And that was One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful." I'm your host Lisa Cranston, and now with an old hit song by your favourite internet sensation, here's Austin Moon's "A Billion Hits!"_

I smiled as Austin's fifteen year old voice started playing from the speakers. It was the second major song that I wrote for him, the first being Double Take and his career had pretty much taken off from there.

I listened to the rest of the song while singing along, and it had just finished when Trish came back out, followed by her sisters.

Alex was skinny, had long black curly hair and brown eyes, like Trish. They could have been twins, except that Trish was a lot shorter than Alex and a little heavier.

Tiara, on the other hand, looked nothing like her sisters. The only thing she had in common with them was her brown eyes and skin color. Her hair was a dirty blond color and it was straight. You usually don't see blond hair on Latino girls, but I swear it's natural. Plus, it suited her, even with her complexion.

In short, both of Trish's sisters were beautiful.

They hopped in the vehicle. "Hey Ally," Tiara and Alex greeted.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" I asked as I drove towards the mall.

"I've been good, thanks," Alex said. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Tiara shrug.

"Alright, I guess. Just missing Brody," she said.

I nodded. "I know how you feel."

She smiled sympathetically. "I bet you do. How do you deal with it? I mean, it's only been a week since Brody left, and I'm already losing it, but it's been six whole months since Austin's been gone."

"I've been coping, but it's hard too. I miss Austin like crazy, but if you love someone, you should be willing to wait," I said softly.

She nodded. "That's true. Thanks Ally."

"Not a problem Tiara," I replied.

We finally reached the mall and I parked close to the entrance. We all hopped out and quickly ran inside.

"Okay, where to first?" Trish asked.

"I need to run to Forever 21 and get some stuff," I replied. Tiara nodded in agreement.

"Same with me," Tiara said, rummaging through her purse. She whipped out her credit card. "I've been waiting to spend this baby since school got out." I started to giggle at her facial features. She looked like a little kid being offered a bucket full of candy.

"Okay, let's go!" Trish exclaimed. "Ah, I love shopping."

We all laughed and headed towards Forever 21. Luckily, it was close to where we were, so it was a short walk.

We spent about an hour in there, and for the rest of the day, we shopped until our feet were killing us. I suggested we head to our favourite fast food place, A&W. Hey, it's a girl's day, junk food is necessary! Throwing our bags in the car, we sped off.

Once there, I parked and we headed inside and joined the line. After five minutes, we got our food and went to sit down to eat. It wasn't very busy, thankfully.

"So, for tomorrow-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I quickly rummaged through my purse until I found it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's me again," Austin said.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked. _It's Austin, _I mouthed to the other three. They all perked up.

"I found out our plane lands tomorrow at two," Austin replied.

"Oh, good! Trish and I will come meet you guys when you land. Oh, what happened with the whole play structure thing?" I said.

He laughed. "I'll tell you tomorrow, it's a long story. I can't wait to see you," he added and I could hear the smile in his voice, which caused me to smile.

"I can't wait to see you either, but I've gotta go, I'm really sorry, but I'm at A&W with Trish, Tiara and Alex," I said reluctantly.

"Oh sure, that's fine. I'll let you get back to your day. See you tomorrow at two!" he said.

"Bye!" I hung up, and turned to Trish, Tiara and Alex. "Austin and Dez's plane lands at two tomorrow."

Trish smiled. "Awesome!" Tiara grinned.

"You must be excited," she said.

I nodded. "Very."

Alex sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

Tiara scoffed. "Yeah, because you so don't have one already. What's with you and Sean?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, causing Alex to blush.

"Nothing," she mumbled, but I could see a faint smile on her lips.

"Sure!" we all exclaimed giggling.

"Oh, hush up!" Trish smiled.

We chatted for a bit more, and I was glad to see Tiara having a good time. She really needed it. Once we were done, we drove home. I dropped Trish and her sisters off.

"Thanks for today Ally! Have fun tomorrow!" Tiara said as she hugged me. She grabbed her bags and headed inside with one last wave.

"Today was so fun Ally! I'm glad Tiara got out of the house, she needs to get her mind off Brody," Alex said, bending down to hug me as well.

"Not a problem Alex, we should do it again sometime before school starts again," I replied smiling.

She nodded. "For sure!" With one last wave, she ran inside.

"I'll text you tomorrow to let you know when I'm coming over," Trish told me as she grabbed her stuff and got out.

"Sounds like a plan. See you," I said. She nodded her head since she couldn't wave with all of the bags in her hands, and I pulled out of the driveway.

When I got home, I headed inside with my bags and dropped them on the table. Astrid came scurrying into the kitchen.

"Hey girl," I said, bending down to scratch her ears. I went over to her food dish and fed her. While she was eating, I checked for messages on the phone. There was one from my dad.

_Hi honey! It's four o'clock now, you must be out with Trish, so I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to be late at the store tonight, so don't wait up for me. Call if you need anything. Love you!_

His voice faded as the message ended. Checking the time, I saw that it was ten.

_Might as well head to bed now, it'll be tomorrow quicker if I do, _I thought as I hauled my bags up and ran upstairs to my room.

I changed into my pyjamas, washed my face and brushed my teeth before jumping into bed with a smile on my face.

_Austin, here I come, _I thought before drifting off.

* * *

**A/N: There's part 1 of Runways and Reunions! I hope you guys liked it, I know there wasn't much Auslly moments, but that stuff comes in the last part! I'll update as soon as I can, but it's hard with fastball starting now. Tiara, I hope you liked your part you had in here! I just made your hair color dirty blond since you said your hair was blond, turning brown. :)**

**So please please please review!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is one of your favourite lines from the show so far? Mine is "Luckily for you, I've got some new ideas in my book, no worries. Oh no, my book is gone. WORRIES, WORRIES!" which is said by Ally in Secrets and Songbooks. I thought that was pretty funny :) So let me know, and please review!**

**25th reviewer gets their name in an upcoming chapter, same with the 30th! **

**Joelle xx**


	5. Runways & Reunions: Part 2

**A/N: Hi! Here's part 2 of Runways and Reunions! :) Wow, thanks for all of the reviews on the first part, it was like ten! I really appreciate it! Now, 25th reviewer was…Mayzing, aka Lora! Congrats, and you have a part in this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally POV

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a second to process what was going on. Then I remembered that Austin was coming home today, causing me to jump out of bed and run down the stairs to the kitchen.

My dad was making coffee when I came sliding in across the floor. "Whoa there honey, what's the rush?" he chuckled as I headed straight for the cereal.

"Austin's finally flying home today, that's the rush!" I exclaimed as I poured my cereal and starting eating.

"I thought he was supposed to come home yesterday," my dad said, confused.

"He was, but there were tornado warnings for the area, so flights were delayed. They get in at two," I explained.

My dad nodded. "Oh, alright. Well, that's good that he and Dez got an early flight out." He looked at his watch. "Speaking of which, they should be on the plane right now if they get in at two. It's 12:30 right now."

My eyes widened. "I slept that long? I went to bed at ten!"

My dad shrugged. "I guess so. At least you won't be tired and grumpy for Austin. It's probably not the best first impression for when he sees you again."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks dad."

He laughed. "I'm just saying."

I laughed with him and went to the sink to wash my dishes while my dad went out to the patio, presumably to chat it up with our neighbour, Mr. Carson.

I ran upstairs and tried to decide on an outfit. I finally chose from the new clothes I bought the previous day, which consisted of jeans shorts and a hot pink flowing tank top. I kept my hair natural, which was almost pin straight and pinned my bangs up.

I put on my makeup, did everything else necessary, spritzed on perfume, grabbed my cell, and rushed downstairs.

Just as I was about to feed Astrid, my cell buzzed. Checking the screen, it read Trish's name.

_I'm going to b at ur house in 20 secs, so u better b ready._

_I thought u were giving me a heads-up b4 u were coming, _I texted back.

_I just did, _she sent back.

_Not a very good one, _I texted.

_Oh, w/e. Anyways, I'm here, so come out._

_Just gimme a sec to feed A._

I fed Astrid, told my dad I was leaving, and slipped on my brown cowgirl ankle boots. Checking my appearance once more in the hallway mirror, I ran out to where Trish was waiting in her car.

She saw me coming down the stairs. "Cute outfit! Austin's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you."

"Shut up," I said as I hopped in, but I was smiling.

The airport was about a forty minute drive from my place, so by the time we got there, it was about 1:30.

"Perfect timing," Trish commented as she took our parking ticket and headed into the parking lot. I could see and hear the planes landing and taking off.

"No kidding," I said as she parked. She cut the engine. "Hopefully their plane wasn't early and they haven't been waiting."

She nodded. "I know. We better get in there."

We walked to the entrance and went inside. Tons of people were running around, trying to get to their flight on time and trying to find family or friends. You know, the usual thing that happens in an airport. Plus, it was summer holidays, so it was busier than usual.

"C'mon, let's check the schedule," I said as we headed over to the huge screen with flight information.

"Let's see here…" Trish said as she skimmed over the flights with her finger. "There! From California to Miami on American Airlines. Return time is two o'clock, and it's on time."

I sighed in relief. "Oh good, we didn't miss them." I checked the list again. "They'll get off at Gate C."

"Well, we've still got half an hour until they land, so you just want to walk around for a bit?" Trish asked.

"Sure," I replied. We headed towards the part of the airport that has the little shops and looked around.

We passed a booth for teenage guys when my eye caught something. "Oh, Trish, look at this!"

"What?" she asked, walking over.

I pointed to the necklace. "It's perfect for Austin." It was a chain that had a black guitar pick hanging from it with a big red "A" on the guitar pick.

She grinned. "You should get it for him."

"Already one step ahead of you," I said as I was fishing out money from my purse. I took the necklace and headed over to the counter to pay while Trish kept looking.

The cashier looked to be about my age. On her name tag, it said her name was Lora. She took the necklace. "This everything for you?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

She inspected it and smiled at me. "I'm assuming this is for your boyfriend?"

I laughed. "Yeah it is. I haven't seen him in six months, and he's flying in today, so I thought I'd get him something.

Lora's eyes widened. "Six months? Wow. What's he in, the army?"

"Oh, no, he's a singer. He was on tour with Cody Simpson for the past six months," I explained.

Lora looked confused for a second before realization dawned on her and she grabbed the necklace and looked at the "A". She shrieked. "Oh my god, your boyfriend is Austin Moon? That makes you Ally Dawson!"

"Yeah, he is, and yeah, that's me," I laughed.

"I thought you looked really familiar. Wow, this is awesome. I never thought I'd meet you or Austin ever. Your songs are really good," she smiled as she scanned the necklace and pressed some buttons on the register.

"Oh, thank so much," I said. "It means a lot."

"No problem. That'll be $30.00 even please," she said. I handed her the money and she gave me back the change.

"Thanks again," I said, slipping the bag in my purse.

"You're welcome. Have a good day Ally," Lora said.

"Thanks, you too Lora," I replied.

She grinned and waved to me as I left the store. Trish was waiting at the front.

"What was that about?" she asked as we walked towards Gate C.

"The cashier happens to be an Austin Moon fan. She asked if the necklace was for my boyfriend, so I said yes and that I was seeing him for the first time in six months. I told her he was on tour because she was curious, and she figured out who he was, and who I was," I explained.

Trish nodded. "Oh, sweet." She looked up at the gate signs. "There's C!" She was pointing to a sign a couple of gates down.

I smiled and we hurried over. It was 1:50 and the plane was still on time, according to the screen by the gate, so we went upstairs to stand at the observation windows to watch their plane land.

We watched for a while as planes came in and flew out, and I finally saw a plane with an American Airlines logo on it coming in to land.

"Trish, I think that's them!" I shrieked. She looked to where I was pointing and then looked at the clock. She grinned.

"It's gotta be, it's 1:59." The plane skinned the runway and finally hit the ground. It looped around the runway before coming up to one of those tunnels where the people get off.

"Let's go," Trish said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs to the luggage conveyor belt near the gate, which is where everyone else was waiting for friends or family. We went off to the side wall away from everyone else.

I didn't realize I was bouncing on my toes until Trish grabbed me. "Excited much?"

"I'm about to see my boyfriend for the first time in six months, what do you think?" I replied.

She pretended to think about it. "I think yes."

I rolled my eyes, though I smiled. I leaned against the wall to stop from bouncing like a maniac again.

After about five minutes, the doors at the gate opened and people started filing out. People in the crowd were being engulfed in hugs as family and friends ran over to them.

Trish shook my shoulder. "There's Dez, I see red hair." I looked over and saw a flash of red hair. When the figure moved to the front, it was indeed Dez, and right behind him was none other than Austin. They both had carry-on bags over their shoulders. Dez said something to Austin and he left to the conveyor belt, leaving Austin alone.

"I'm going to go help Dez get their bags," Trish said softly to me. She winked and left ahead of me.

I got a good look at my boyfriend. Austin was even hotter than when he left, if that was even possible, as his skin was tanner, making his hair look blonder, and he was at least three inches taller. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with his whistle and dog chain, jeans with the chain, and his blue high-tops.

Austin craned his neck as he tried to find me, and after a few seconds, our eyes met. My eyes started to glisten with tears. He grinned and started towards me at the same time I ran towards him.

At the last second, he dropped his bag right before I launched myself at him, and I finally burst into tears. He caught me in his arms and spun me around. When he stopped spinning me, he kept his arms wrapped firmly around me and mine were still around his neck. I buried my face in his chest and kept crying, and to my surprise, I heard him crying too.

"Oh god, I missed you so much Alls," Austin said into my hair, his voice thick with tears.

"I missed you too Austin," I cried, hugging him tighter. I finally pulled back to look him in the eye and saw that his face was tear streaked, as mine probably was. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs before wiping his own away.

His eyes still glistened with tears as he cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me. Our first kiss in over six months… now, what the hell is wrong with _that_ picture!

After a while, we broke away, and I noticed that some people were staring. They probably just realized that Austin Moon was standing in the airport, making out with his girlfriend/songwriter. I didn't even care. I just smiled sheepishly while burying my face into his chest again, and I felt him start laughing as he rested his cheek on my head.

I looked Austin up and down. "I didn't think it was possible for you to grow again, but apparently, I was wrong." Austin had always been tall, but now he towered over me.

He grinned. "I'm the same old me."

"You sure are. Immaturity and all," I joked.

He faked a stab to the heart. "Now Ally Gator, you know I'm in no hurry to grow up."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. He picked up his bag with his free hand and we headed over to the conveyor belt to meet up with Dez and Trish. "I know. I'm in no hurry for you too either."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you more," I replied.

"Not possible."

By now, we had reached the belt. Dez and Trish came over with our bags. "Hey Ally!" Dez said as he hugged me.

I laughed and hugged him back. "Hey Dez! Long time no see!"

Austin held his arms out to Trish. "Trishkabob!"

Trish rolled her eyes, but hugged him anyways. "Hey Austin. How was the tour?"

"It was awesome! I missed you guys a lot though," he replied as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Uh huh, 'us'" Trish said, as she air quoted 'us'.

We all laughed at that as we headed to Trish's car. I spoke up. "So, what happened with that whole play structure incident?"

Dez and Austin looked at each other. "Well, let's just say that we had to have a friendly chat with the head of security," Austin said.

Dez nodded. "But, we did manage to stay on the structure for about ten minutes while the security guards yelled at us from the ground. The one yelled, 'I don't care if you are Austin Moon, you and your buddy better get off the play structure now!'"

Trish laughed. "The security guard knew who you were?"

Austin laughed. "That's the best part. When he yelled that, me and Dez just stared at him like he was crazy, and then Dez said 'How do you know who Austin is? You're old!" and the guy went beet red and stammered something about his kids liking me before hurrying off. His kids… pssh, yeah right. Anyways, we thought we were off the hook, but then the other security guard dragged us down and brought us to the head officer."

"That's quite the story," I said as we had reached Trish's car. The boys put their bags in the trunk before Dez hopped in the front with Trish, while Austin and I hopped in the back.

Austin patted the middle seat by him, and I scooted over beside him. We put our seatbelts on, and he wrapped his arm around me as I cuddled into his side. I put my head on his shoulder while he put his head on top of mine.

Trish and Dez were back to their regular arguing up in the front, so they weren't even paying attention to us.

"So, you miss being on tour yet?" I asked him.

He looked down at me. "Nah. I mean, it was great and everything, but I missed not seeing you every day."

I smiled. "I missed not seeing you either. If you were gone any longer, I swear I was going to lose it."

Austin feigned a look of shock. "I thought you had lost your mind a long time ago!"

"Oh shut up!" I giggled as I playfully swatted his chest. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Do you know how hard it was to have to go to Sonic Boom and have a normal day for six months? With nothing being broken or anything crazy? For once in my life since I've known you and Dez, I missed that!" I told him.

He laughed. "Yeah, I imagine it was pretty normal. But, that's over with, because we're back!"

"Great!" I said jokingly.

Austin just grinned.

"I love you," I whispered to him. "And next time, I'm coming with you. No more staying away for that long.'

"I love you too. And yes, you are definitely coming with me. I need my songwriter, girlfriend, and best friend for support," he said softly.

We locked eyes and he leaned down to kiss me. We broke apart and he kissed my forehead. Before long, I was asleep in his arms.

My last thought before I fell asleep was, _having Austin with me has never felt so good…and right._

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, the last part of Runways and Reunions! I hope you guys liked the Austin and Ally reunion part, I thought I did a pretty good job :) let me know how you guys liked this chapter, and Mayzing, aka Lora, I hope you liked your little part I added in here!**

**Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews on the first part again! I really liked all of your answers to the previous question! :) **

**Now for the new Question of the Chapter: What outfit of Austin's has been your favourite so far? My favourite is the one at the beginning of "Club Owners & Quinceaneras." I loved it! Actually, come to think of it, I love all of his outfits. His clothes are awesome! They make him so much hotter :) **

**Anyways, enough of my fan girl rant. Please let me know your answer in a review!**

**Thanks! **

**Joelle xx**


	6. Fastball & Fights

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last one, I got a lot! So thanks :) Now, Ally plays fastball in this chapter, and for those of you who don't know what that is, it's another name for baseball when girls play. I don't know why you wouldn't know, but just in case :) I know Ally doesn't seem like the sporty type, and she likes music, but for the sake of the chapter, she likes fastball too. It's inspired by my life, because I play fastball. Anyways, enough of the rant!**

**Austin & Ally are not dating in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Obviously.**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Ally POV

"Guess who got a job at Baseball World?" Trish said as she walked into Sonic Boom wearing a ball uniform and ball glove on her hand.

"Who?" Dez asked curiously from his spot on the piano bench.

Trish stared at him. "Me, you whack-a-doodle!"

Dez glared at her.

"Why would you get a job at Baseball World? You hate baseball. Or sports, for that matter," I said.

"It was the first store I walked by this morning on my job hunt," she explained.

I nodded in understanding. "Ah."

"Anyways, here," she said, handing me the ball glove.

"My glove is fine Trish," I said, confused, but I took it anyways.

"Yeah I know, but I get a discount, so I got you that. Just use it when your other glove is no good anymore," she told me.

"Oh, okay, thanks Trish!" I said, putting the glove on and starting to break it in.

Austin, meanwhile, had been silently watching our exchange from his position on the counter, and asked, "Why would you have a glove?" I froze. _Damn, I forgot he was sitting right behind me! I thought._

"Ally didn't tell you guys?" Trish said to Austin and Dez. They shook their heads, confused.

_No, I most certainly did not tell them, and I did it for a reason! _I thought. _Too late now, I guess…_

"Ally plays fastball," Trish told them.

They stared at Trish. "No, seriously, tell us what?" Austin said.

"She's being serious. I play fastball," I said quietly.

They both stared in shock. "You play baseball? As in, the _sport_?" Dez asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. I've been playing since I was five. Well, I played on a boy's team for four years, and then I started playing on a girl's team."

"Wow. No offence Ally, but you don't come across as the sporty type," Dez said.

I smiled. "None taken, everyone says that. And some say it a lot meaner than you did. I'm used to it though."

Austin suddenly hopped off the counter and ran upstairs to the practice room. Dez and Trish shared a knowing look, but I ignored it as I ran after him.

When I got to the top, I slowly opened the door to find him on the piano bench, pressing random keys.

"Austin?" I asked tentatively.

He didn't answer. I sighed and went over to sit beside him on the bench, but he scooted away from me. "Look Austin, I was going to tell you."

"But you didn't." He looked at me then, and I saw something I had never seen in his eyes before. Hurt. And anger.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It's just a sport," I replied.

He got up and started pacing. "Ally, we're best friends, we're _partners. _We're supposed to know everything about each other, we're supposed to trust each other with anything, and you couldn't even tell me you played _baseball_?"

"I'm sorry Austin, I really am. I don't see why you're getting so worked up about this; it's not a big deal!" I exclaimed.

"But Ally, it is a big deal!" I said.

"Why?"

He whipped around. "Because I feel like you didn't trust me enough to tell me you played a sport. You don't need a lot of trust in someone to tell them you play a damn sport, so not telling me _you_ did makes me feel like you don't trust me at all!"

Okay, I'll admit, it did sound pretty bad when he put it like that, but that wasn't why I didn't tell him at all. I completely trust Austin!

"Austin, I do trust you. I trust you with my life! I just didn't want you guys to judge me because I'm little miss goodie two shoes Ally Dawson who wears dresses and skirts, and then all of a sudden you find out I play baseball? You have no idea what people say!"

"Ally, I thought you knew me well enough to know I would never, _ever, _judge you," Austin replied.

"I do know that, I just…I just…" I struggled to think of the right words to say, but Austin wasn't going to listen.

He waved me off. "Just forget it Ally." With that, he opened the door and walked out of the practice room.

I sat there on the piano bench, stunned. Why is he so mad? It's really not that big of a deal. It's a sport!

A minute later, Trish came in. "Austin and Dez just left, and Austin seemed pissed. What happened?"

I told her everything and when I finished, she said, "I don't know why he's so mad. But he'll get over it Ally."

"I hope so." We sat in silence for a second before Trish spoke up. "Hey, don't you have a ball game today?"

My eyes widened. "I totally forgot! What time is it?" I glanced at the clock on the wall, and it said 2:00.

I sighed in relief. "Oh good, I still have time." I stood up. "You coming to watch?"

Trish nodded. "Duh! I may hate baseball, but I'll still come and support you."

I laughed. "You rock, you know that?"

"Yes, I know. Everyone does," she grinned.

We ran downstairs to where my dad was behind the counter. "Dad, I have a ball game today, so I've gotta go."

"Alright, sweetie. I wish I could come and watch," he said.

"Dad, it's fine, I'll have plenty more games," I smiled. He gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck!" We waved and ran out of the store towards my house, which was only about five minutes away from the store.

When we got to my house, I ran upstairs to change into my jersey, which was a black tank top style and it had a light purple stripe down each side. It had 'Jaguars' written across the front in fancy writing with a light purple jaguar head underneath it, and my number was on the back in purple writing also, which was 29. **(I love this number. You probably know why :p )**

I slid on my black sliding shorts, and put my black short shorts over top. Topping off the uniform, I pulled my knee high socks on which were white with purple stripes down each side, and my slider.

Throwing my hair in a ponytail, I ran downstairs to where Trish was waiting. "You know, the only thing I like about baseball is your team's uniform. It's cute."

I laughed, and grabbed my ball bag before we headed outside to wait for Claire. She was on my ball team, and also had math class with me and Trish.

Five minutes later, she pulled up in her convertible. "Hey girls!"

"Hey Claire," we said as we hopped in and she sped off toward the ball park.

"So Ally, you ready to kick some ass?" she grinned at me.

"Oh, you bet." Normally, I was a really nice person, but when it came to baseball…let's just say I was a bit of a bitch. Yeah, let's go with that. But hey, you can't help it; everyone is bitchy in sports, especially when it's girls!

Trish was texting in the back. "Hey Ally, what time does the game start?"

"Um, three, why?" I asked.

"Oh, just wondering." She went back to texting whoever she was texting.

I shrugged as we pulled into the ball park and went to our scheduled diamond. When we got there, I saw that there were a few girls from my team already there, but the other team hadn't shown up yet. We had to be there a half hour early, so we had some time to spare, as it was 2:20.

Claire parked away from the diamond, (at least one windshield gets cracked every game from a foul ball, and Claire wasn't taking the chances) and we walked to the diamond. When I passed the bleachers, someone grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see Austin. Dez was on his other side talking to Trish.

"Can we talk?" he said, but he didn't give me time to answer as he came down and pulled me out of ear shot of everyone.

"Look Ally, I was a jerk earlier. I just felt betrayed that you didn't tell me you played a sport, and I was hurt, but I realize why you didn't tell me, and I'm okay with that. I'm really sorry," he said.

I stared at him before asking, "How did you even know I played today?"

He gave a small smile. "I texted Trish and she told me everything. Dez's mom dropped us off a few minutes ago."

I nodded, and then smiled. "Well, I accept your apology."

He grinned in relief and held open his arms with a hopeful look. I giggled and hugged him. When we broke apart, I saw Dez and Trish walking over.

"You guys okay again?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, we're good," I smiled as Austin threw his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze.

"So, who do you play?" Trish asked. My mood darkened immediately.

"Our biggest rivals. The Brooksview Badgers," I said bitterly. **(A/N: Don't know if this is a real team, I just made it up. But if it is, go figure, and I don't own it!)**

They stifled a laugh. "Badgers?"

"Oh, trust me, it suits them perfectly. They may seem sweet and innocent, but they're really evil and vicious," I said. "Plus, their captain and I hate each other. Captain vs. Captain," I said.

"You're captain too?" Austin asked.

I nodded. "The one and only."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Ally Dawson," came a voice from behind me. I clenched my fists and turned around to see the whole Badgers team, and in front, their captain, Kylie Kingsford.

"If it isn't the wicked bitch from the west," I said sweetly. I heard Austin, Dez, and Trish "ooohhhh" behind me, but I didn't care. I hated Kylie, and she hated me, so it was fair game.

She narrowed her eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. But, if you really want me to repeat it…" I trailed off and shrugged.

"No need for it. You better watch it on the field Dawson. I'm going to mess you up," she said.

"Not if I mess you up first!" I said as I went to lunge for her, but Austin grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him. He probably just prevented me from killing her.

She smirked. "Nice try Dawson. See you on the field." She stalked by us with her team following close behind her.

When she was within safe distance from me, Austin let go of me.

"Thanks for that," I said.

"No problem. I was debating on letting you attack her, but you would've been in so much trouble, so I decided against it." He shook his head in awe. "I have never seen that side of you. Remind me to never piss you off."

I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm only like that when it comes to baseball. It's the worst when we play Brooksview. I hate Kylie with a passion, and she hates me."

"Why do you guys hate each other?" Dez asked. Trish and Austin nodded, obviously curious as well.

"Kylie hates me because our team beat them in the championship last year. She claims she tagged me out when I scored the winning run while sliding into home, but I was totally safe. I hate her because she caused me to tear ligaments in my hand while I was sliding into home," I explained bitterly.

"How did she do that?" Trish asked.

"She stepped on my hand. It was no accident and everyone knows it, because you obviously don't accidentally step on someone's hand and then twist your foot around on it. Doesn't help that she was wearing cleats either," I said.

Austin glared at her. "Now I hate her for hurting you."

I laughed. "It's fine, I'm okay now. But thanks for the concern." I picked up my bag. "Well, I better go warm up." They nodded, wished me luck, and went to sit at the top of the bleachers while I walked over to my team's bench.

My whole team was there now, putting on their cleats. I sat down and started putting mine on when one of my teammates, Jess, spoke up. "I saw you talking to Kylie. What'd she want now?"

"Oh, she just said that she was going to mess me up and I better watch it on the field," I said.

Jess glared over at the Badger's bench. "Man, I hate their guts."

"Diddo," everyone on the bench said in unison, causing us to laugh.

My coach, Coach Marks, came over with his clipboard. "Okay girls, here's your starting positions. Sarah, first base. Claire, second. Evangeline, third. Krysten, short stop. Erica, left field. Cassie, center. Carlie, right. Jess, you're back catching and Ally, you're pitching. Mia, Leah, Kaycee, Britt, Jenna, and Stacie, you're sitting the first inning. Go warm up!"

We all grabbed our gloves and went to play catch in the field.

"So, all you have to do is pitch good, and we'll be all set!" Jess told me as we threw the ball back and forth.

"Gee, thanks for that pressure," I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "Oh, Ally, you'll be fine. You're the best pitcher we have."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Ally, come pitch for Jess!" Coach yelled from the bench.

"Coming!" Jess ran to put her catcher's equipment on while I went to grab a ball. I walked to the pitcher's mound and waited for Jess. I glanced up at the bleachers, which were right behind the backstop, and saw Austin, Dez, and Trish watching me. Austin and Dez had open mouths, but Trish just grinned.

"Yes, Ally pitches too," I heard her say. "Close your mouths!"

They did as she told, and they all gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and put my hat on, along with my aviator sunglasses.

Jess trekked up to the plate, concealed head to toe in catcher's equipment, and sat on her haunches. "Ready!" she shouted.

I nodded, and got into position. I sat for a few seconds before I pulled my arms back and whipped my throwing arm around, letting go of the ball at my waist. It sailed full speed towards Jess' outstretched glove and went right across the plate into her glove with a loud SNAP!

Parents of the girls on my team cheered. "Atta girl Ally!" Austin, Dez, and Trish all whooped along with them.

"Awesome pitch Alls!" Jess said to me as she threw the ball back. I smiled.

I kept throwing in pitches, almost every single one of them strikes, before both team's coaches called their teams in. They gave us a pep talk before the ump called for the captains and coaches to meet at the plate.

I walked up to the plate with Coach, along with Kylie and her coach, and the ump went over the rules, as they have to. People in the bleachers were quiet in anticipation. Everyone cheering for the Jaguars knew of mine and Kylie's hate towards each other. I could see Austin, Dez, and Trish watching me from the corner of my eye.

"Call it Jaguars," the ump said as he tossed the coin into the air.

"Heads," I glared at Kylie.

The coin landed on the back of his hand.

"Heads it is," he said to me. "Your call."

"We're home," I said.

"Alright, shake hands," the ump said.

I shook the Badgers' coach's hand before snagging Kylie's…hard.

"Good luck Kingsford," I said sweetly.

"Oh thanks, but we don't need it Dawson," she said, just as sweetly.

"Knock it off girls," the ump snapped. "The game hasn't even started yet."

We gave one last glare at each other before turning around and stalking to our respective benches.

"Alright girls, the game starts in two minutes, and we're home first, so you know your positions. Here's the batting order. Krysten, Carlie, Claire, Evangeline, Ally, Jess, Erica, Britt, Mia, Stacie, Jenna, Kaycee, Leah, Sarah, and Cassie. Bring it in girls," he said as we all crowded around him and put our fists in the middle. "On three. One, Two, Three…"

"JAGUARS!" we all shouted, and the crowd cheered.

"Take 'em down girls!" parents shouted.

"You've got this!" others yelled.

We all ran out to our positions on the field while I ran to the pitcher's mound and started warming up with Jess. The ump went to stand behind Jess. "Batter up!"

Just my luck, the first batter for the Badgers' was Kylie. _Bring it on, bitch, _I thought.

"Let's play ball!" the ump shouted, causing everyone in the stands to cheer.

I could see Kylie glaring at me through my sunglasses, and I glared right back, even though she couldn't see. She probably knew I was anyways.

I threw in the first pitch, which flew right over the plate. "STRIKE!" the ump yelled.

"Yeah Ally!" Austin yelled, while Dez and Trish cheered.

I easily struck her out, and when she threw her helmet off while walking back to her bench, causing me to smirk.

The rest of their bat went by fast, and we switched. I waited on the bench until it was my turn to bat, and before I knew it, I was warming up while Evangeline batted.

Carlie was on first, and Claire was on second. Evangeline looked at me and I gave her a sign. Nodding, she turned back to the pitcher.

When the Badgers' pitcher threw in the pitch, Evangeline squared to bunt. The ball bounced off the bat and rolled a few feet from the plate and Evangeline sprinted to first base. Because of that bunt, Claire got home, and Carlie was on third.

"Good job Claire," I said as I high fived her. I walked up to the plate.

"Here we go Ally!" Trish and Dez yelled.

"C'mon Alls, you've got this!" Austin shouted at me. I glanced at him and he grinned at me. I smiled back and got set in the box.

Coach gave me the sign to leave the first pitch so Evangeline could get to second, so that's exactly what I did. Only, the Badger's back catcher is apparently a real idiot, because she threw the ball to second. Good thing Carlie was paying attention, because as soon as she threw that ball, Carlie sprinted into home. I couldn't stop laughing as she came in, and did a little dance at the back catcher, causing the back catcher to turn red. Evangeline was laughing too, as she was still safe, since the second baseman hadn't been expecting that throw.

"Nice Carlie," I said.

"Home run Ally, you've got this," she said as she high fived me and ran back to the bench.

I stood back in the batter's box and when the pitcher threw the pitch, I cranked it over everyone's heads. I sprinted all the way to third before checking to see where the ball was. It was in the process of being chucked to the second baseman. Deciding to risk it, I bolted to home as fast as I could, and had to slide in when I saw the back catcher reaching for the ball.

"SAFE!" the ump called, throwing his arms out. Austin, Dez, Trish, and the whole crowd cheering for us jumped up and screamed as I jumped up and ran back to the bench, where my team and coach were standing with outstretched hands. I ran down the line, smacking all of them.

"Great job Ally!" they congratulated me.

The rest of the game went by pretty fast, and before I knew it, it was over. We had won 18-15. We shook hands with the other team, but I purposely missed Kylie, and she must have had the same thing in mind because she pulled her away when I did.

I ran back to my bench where the coach quickly talked to us before he let us go.

I grabbed my stuff, took off my cleats, and slipped on my boots before heading over to where Austin, Dez, and Trish were waiting.

Austin immediately engulfed me in a hug. "Awesome job Alls! You were amazing!"

I hugged him back. "Thanks Austin!"

"Man, I had no idea you could play baseball like that. You're really good, especially your pitching!" Dez exclaimed.

"Yeah, really good Ally," Trish smiled.

"Oh thanks guys!" I said. My stomach growled. "Ugh, I need ice cream. Who's with me?"

"Me!" the three shouted. We laughed and headed over to the ice cream shop, where the rest of my team was probably headed.

Austin and I stayed behind while Dez and Trish went on ahead.

"I'm really sorry again Ally," Austin said.

"Quit apologizing Austin, its fine. I should have told you sooner," I replied.

He grinned and threw his arm around my shoulder and I threw mine around his waist. "You were really, really good."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Next time, I'm coming dressed full out in purple and black clothes with a big sign that says 'Ally's my #1!' and I'm bringing a foam finger. Plus, I'm painting my face purple and black!" Austin exclaimed happily.

I laughed. "Oh, Austin."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, please, please review and read my other stories too! Reviews make my day!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favourite Austin & Ally episode so far? Mine is "Club Owners & Quinceaneras" :) So many Auslly moments in that one! Let me know in a review!**

**Thanks!**

**Joelle xx**

**Follow me on Twitter? joellemc29**


	7. Talent Shows & Teachers: Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy! I try to update all of my stories as soon as I can, and just so you guys know, I will never abandon any of my stories! Sorry for mistakes, just let me know if you find one in names or something!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, Austin & Ally are married in this chapter! :) Plus, it's mostly going to be in their daughter's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally or the song "Feel" by Victoria Duffield. **

* * *

Ally POV

"Austin, get up," I told my husband as I groggily stretched in bed. "It's 7:00."

He groaned and rolled over, flinging his arm in my face in the process.

"Ouch!" I yelped, rubbing my nose.

He opened one eye and muttered, "Sorry honey," before wrapping his arm around me and going back to sleep.

As comfortable as that was, we needed to get up. "Austin, I'm serious, wake up. We need to get the kids up."

He groaned again and sat up while yawning. "Why? It's Saturday."

"It's Friday, you goof," I said as I got out of our bed. "And you're going to make the kids late for school if you don't get up." I leaned down to his ear, which was covered with his blond hair. "I'll let you make pancakes for breakfast."

He almost knocked me down as he shot out of bed and ran to the closet to change. "Kay!"

_Some things never change, _I thought.

* * *

Aubree POV

I was peacefully sleeping in my king sized bed when I heard a sharp knock on my bedroom door.

Assuming it was my twin brother Aaron, I yelled, "Aaron, get lost! I was having a fabulous dream about me making out with Josh Hutcherson, and you completely ruined it!"

The door opened and my dad appeared. Oh…awkward.

"Good morning princess! You've got school, so up you get. And I really don't want to hear anything else about that dream of yours. Sounds gross," he said.

"Sorry daddy, I thought you were Aaron," I explained, embarrassed.

He laughed. "Yeah, I got that. Anyways, get up."

I rolled over, groaned, and threw the covers over my head. "I don't wanna."

I heard him walk into the room and sit on my bed. "It's the last day before the weekend!"

"Can't you just tell Mom that I'm sick?" I muffled.

"I don't think that's going to work sweetie," he replied.

"You got that right!" I heard my mom say as she passed my door to head downstairs.

I sighed. "Worth a shot."

My dad pulled the covers off my head before standing up and leaving the room with a quick, "Up!"

I got up, went to my bathroom and did everything there, then went to my giant walk-in closet (oh yeah, we live in a mansion, considering my dad is a singer and all) and put on a hot pink t-shirt with ripped jean shorts. I slipped on my favourite black combat boots with hot pink socks that showed just above them.

I threw my long blond hair into a side braid, put on my long skull and crossbones necklace and matching bracelet, and did my makeup quickly before running downstairs with my black over-the-shoulder bag and cell phone.

I walked into the kitchen to find Aaron and my mom at the table while my dad was making breakfast at the counter. I assumed it was pancakes.

"Morning Bree," my mom greeted as I plopped down beside my brother.

"Hey sis," Aaron said.

"Hey," I greeted them.

My dad walked over with a huge plate of pancakes. Yep, figures. "Voila!"

"Austin, there's got to be over fifteen pancakes here. We aren't going to eat all of these," my mom said.

My dad scoffed. "These are all mine Ally, I'm making all of yours next." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her neck from behind. "You're so funny for thinking these were all yours."

"Well, excuse me for assuming they weren't all for you, considering there's so much," my mom told him.

"Ally, c'mon, you know how I love my pancakes," my dad said before kissing her.

"Gross," Aaron muttered, causing me and my parents to laugh.

I didn't think it was gross. I thought my parents were pretty cute. Sure, they were super embarrassing at times, but they obviously loved each other, so why ruin it?

My dad finally gave us our breakfast after five minutes and we all ate together.

"Oh, your talent show is tonight, right?" my dad asked me.

I nodded. "I'm so excited; I'm singing a new song I wrote."

He grinned and high-fived me across the table. "That's my girl!"

My mom smiled. "We'll be there."

"Thanks," I told my family gratefully.

I'm like my dad more than my mom. I have blond hair and dress like the female version of my dad when he was fifteen. Let's just say that my style is very rocker chic, with the hot pink and black clothes, and black nails. But, I can also be really girly at times, and I'm a hopeless romantic. Plus, I was a daddy's girl, clearly. **(A/N: This is how my style is! I've even got the combats boots, which are my favourite pair of shoes I own! Even the daddy's girl part is the same, but I've got two younger sisters, so that title has to be shared :p )**

I also loved to sing, dance and perform, like my dad, and I got my mom's skill of song writing. That's pretty much it for similarities between me and my mom, except that I had her eyes. Aaron has her brown hair and is way more like her. He can't dance either.

Aaron and I are fraternal twins, obviously. Usually boy and girl twins are, but we dress alike, as Aaron dresses like my dad at fifteen. Some people can tell we're twins if they don't already know us, which I don't know how they do, because I don't think we look alike at all. All that's the same about our features is the same eyes.

When we finished with breakfast, Aaron ran upstairs to change into clothes while I waited for him.

My mom was looking at me. "Aubree, stand up for a second please."

I looked at her weird, and my dad did too, but I did as she asked.

"Aren't those shorts a little short for school?" she asked me.

I gave her a _really, mom? Really? _look. "No, mom. They're fine."

"Ally, relax," my dad said gently. "It's her choice of clothing."

"I don't want my fifteen-year-old daughter walking out of the house with her shorts not even halfway down her thighs!" my mom replied, crossing her arms.

"Mom, I swear, they're fine. You know I hate super short shorts, so don't worry." Fortunately, Aaron came bounding down the stairs in jeans, a purple t-shirt, and aqua coloured high tops, and interrupted our conversation.

"C'mon Bree, let's go," he said as he grabbed his backpack.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" we said as we walked to the door.

"Bye kids, have fun!" my parents yelled back.

I shouted, "I won't!" at the same time Aaron yelled "Oh, I will!" causing our parents to laugh. Yeah, I don't really like school. Aaron does. I mean, I don't hate it, but I don't love it either.

My brother and I walked for a bit before I suddenly remembered something. "We had math homework, didn't we?"

Aaron nodded. "Uh, yeah. Mrs. Sanchez mentioned it at least four times yesterday."

I smacked my forehead. "Oh, great. Well, I didn't do it then."

He playfully shoved my shoulder. "Figures."

"Hey, I do well in school! Even though I definitely don't do as good as you, and I don't like it, I still try! I would still like to graduate," I told him. "It's not my fault you're a nerd."

He faked a stab to the heart. "Ouch. Plus, I didn't say you didn't do well, now did I? Just take that musical brain of yours and turn it into a school one for the day," Aaron replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, easy for you to say."

We got to the corner of the street and our high school, Jacobson Springs High, came into view. "You know, you could easily win this talent show tonight."

I looked at Aaron. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sure. I mean, you've got the most talent in the whole school."

"Well thanks, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I just want to enjoy it," I replied.

We arrived at school and parted ways, heading to our lockers. It was a huge school, so lockers were in random places. Aaron was in a few of my classes, Math obviously being one of them.

I threw my bag in my locker and grabbed my science binder. Right when I shut my locker door, my best friend Violet Hastings was standing there, her bright green eyes lined with black eyeliner, as usual. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Jeez Vi, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I shrieked.

She giggled. "Sorry Bree. C'mon, we're going to be late." We headed down the hall to Science.

"So, you ready for the talent show tonight?" Violet asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I smiled. "I'm excited."

She grinned. "Aren't you so lucky that your best friend is dancing with you?"

One of the reasons Violet and I instantly clicked when we were younger was over our common interest in music. She sang, played guitar, and danced. I could sing, dance, and play piano, guitar and drums.

I laughed. "Oh yes, I'm very glad."

We reached the Science class just in time, and headed to our seats.

"Hey Aubree," I heard a voice from the seat behind me.

I turned around to find Chris, who just happened to be the guy I liked. "What's up?"

"You're in the talent show, right?"

I nodded and he grinned. "Awesome. You'll do great, and I hope you win!"

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"Anytime," he said.

I turned back around in my seat to pay attention to my teacher, Mr. Myers. Now, he's my least favourite teacher. Why? Because he's mean, hates kids, gives you constant homework, and pretty much tolerates no bad behaviour what-so-ever. I'm in detention a lot of the time for him because I always back talk him, but I can't help it!

My mom doesn't like when I'm in detention, but she knows Mr. Myers is horrible, because she had him when she was in school, so she's pretty understandable. My dad, he doesn't care at all. I mean, it's my dad. He had Mr. Myers as well, and they hated each other. My dad and I compare stories about giving Mr. Myers a hard time.

"Books open to page 281. Do that assignment, and no talking!" he barked before sitting down at his desk to glare us down. Jeez, what an old grump.

I flipped to the page and realized that we hadn't even learnt this stuff yet. I tentatively raised my hand.

"What do you want Miss Moon?" Mr. Myers grumbled.

It took me a second to control my temper. He makes my name sound like an illness. He's the hardest on me because of my dad, which I hate. I hate when people stereotype based on their parents… okay, fine, I'm not the best in school either, but still!

"Um, sir, we haven't exactly learned this stuff yet," I said.

"Does it look like I care? I told you to do the assignment, so do it," he said.

"Well, it's kind of hard to do an assignment when we don't even know what we're doing it on," I shot back. This is usually the part where I get thrown in detention. I've been in there so many times that it's come to the point where I don't care anymore. Besides, detention doesn't affect much.

"Don't give me attitude Miss Moon," he warned while pointing his finger at me.

_And let my fun begin, _I thought smugly. I crossed my arms. "Why, you give it to us for no reason all the time. Do you hate me, Mr. M? Because you hate my dad? Or do you just hate teenagers in general?"

The class was looking for me to Mr. Myers.

"Miss Moon, this is the second warning I'm giving you. Next time you'll be gone, so I advise you to shut your babbling trap right now," he said.

I stood up. "Nah, I'm good. I was just leaving anyways."

"I don't need your attitude disrupting my class. You're just like your father," Mr. Myers growled.

That did it. I whipped around. "Don't you dare talk about my dad that way. He's been more successful over the last year than you have in your entire life!"

My whole class "oooooo'd."

"Shut it!" Mr. Myers bellowed and they all shut up immediately, although a few people were giving me thumbs ups and smiles. Man, I was on a role.

Mr. Myers turned to me. "Get out of here, Moon."

I shrugged and turned to my class. In a cheerful voice, I said, "Well, I'll see you guys later!" causing everyone to laugh.

"I said shut it!" Mr. Myers turned to me. "Miss Moon, you know where to go."

I waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Anywhere's better than here anyways." Before he could say anything else, I left the room and headed to the office, where I would get my detention "sentence."

When lunch came, I sat with Aaron, Vi, two of my other friends, Rae and Mason, and Aaron's best friend, Drew.

"Mom's not going to be happy when she finds out you didn't make it five minutes into your first class before getting kicked out," Aaron warned.

I sat there, wide eyed. "How'd you find out about that so fast?"

"I was in the hallway getting a book from my locker and could hear you yelling," Aaron replied.

I groaned. "It's not my fault Mr. Myers is a total ass. Eh, mom won't care, she's used to it."

Aaron shrugged. "I guess."

Mason changed the subject. "So, what songs are you singing tonight, Aubree?"

I grinned. "A new one I wrote, and I'm not telling you what it is. Only Vi and the school band know."

Violet smiled in victory and high-fived me. "Exactly! All we can tell you is that it's going to be awesome!"

Rae spoke up. "Well, I'll be there. I'm excited to see what you've got planned!"

The others agreed, and I thanked them.

Lunch finished a while after, and the rest of the school day passed painfully slow.

_The talent show can't come soon enough, _I thought.

* * *

**A/N: There's part one of "Talent Shows & Teachers!" Please review and tell me what you guys think of Aubree, Aaron, and the rest! I think it was pretty good, but I need to know what you guys think! I know Aubree kind of seems like a bad ass, and she sort of is because she's definitely not a goody two shoes like Ally. I wanted to make her more like Austin, if you know what I mean, because she's a daddy's girl. So, I hope you liked it!**

**Part two will come probably tomorrow or later tonight! You've got to review though :)**

**Joelle xx**


	8. Talent Shows & Teachers: Part 2

**A/N: Here's part 2 of Talent Shows & Teachers! Thanks for all of the reviews on the first part, they mean a lot, and I'm glad to see that you guys liked Aubree! Enjoy, and sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin & Ally or the song "Feel" by Victoria Duffield.**

* * *

Aubree POV

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Aaron and I shouted as we walked through the front door.

My mom appeared at the top of the staircase. "Hey kids, how was school?"

"Awesome!" Aaron said. My mom smiled at him.

I shrugged. I might as well tell her. "Eh, the usual. I got kicked out of Mr. Myers class again. Within the first five minutes, too."

"Aubree Delaney Moon!" my mom scolded. Uh oh, she used my full name. That's never good.

I could hear my dad laughing in the kitchen, and he appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "What'd you do this time?"

"He wanted us to do an assignment on something that we haven't learned about yet, so I politely told him that, but he freaked out on me and said I was giving him attitude," I said, throwing my hands up.

My mom raised her eyebrows. "Well, were you?"

"Fine, yes, I was giving him attitude after, but I couldn't help it Mom! He's such a jerk. Plus, he was beaking Dad, so I flipped on him for that. I don't even care anymore, I hate him. Plus, I was about to leave anyways," I exclaimed.

"Well you should care, Aubree. Getting on a teacher's bad side is never good, especially if it's Mr. Myers," my mom said sternly.

"Oh c'mon Ally, it's Mr. Myers!" My dad grinned patted me on the shoulder. "Good for you Bree. Man, I hate that guy; he was always so mean to your mom and me."

My mom seemed to have forgotten that she was mad at me and came down the stairs. "He sure was. Believe or not, he was even worse back then when your father and I were still in school."

Mine and Aaron's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

My dad nodded. "Dead serious."

"Honey, just please try not to get kicked out as much anymore, or sent to detention," my mom told me.

"Mom, this is me we're talking about," I said. At the look on her face, I added, "Okay, I'll try. And I emphasize on the word _try_."

She smiled. "That's good enough for me."

"Oh c'mon Ally, it's funny when she ticks off Mr. M!" my dad said. My mom elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, shame on you Bree."

I laughed and threw my bag down before heading upstairs to my room. I blasted music and danced around for about an hour, taking texting breaks every now and then.

My dad opened the door and shouted something, but I signalled that I couldn't hear and kept dancing. The music cut off suddenly.

"Hey!" I said as I turned around. "That was my jam!"

"I said it was supper time," my dad said, holding my stereo's remote.

I pouted. "One more song?"

"Only if it's this one." He scrolled through my iPod until he found what he was looking for. A few seconds later, his song "A Billion Hits" blasted through the speakers.

"Now this is good stuff!" he shouted, grinning.

I laughed and we listened to his fifteen-year-old self singing through the speakers, the two of us singing along. When the song finished, he turned off my stereo.

"How'd you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"The whole music thing," I said.

He smiled. "Honey, I wouldn't have a singing career if it wasn't for your mom and her amazing songs. It's all thanks to her." He was about to leave the room when he turned around. "Besides, you're lucky. You can write and perform songs. I couldn't write a song if my life depended on it. The day I met your mom was the luckiest and best day of my life. If you're serious about this singing thing, I think you have a pretty good chance."

I smiled. "Thanks daddy."

"Anything for my princess. Now c'mon, we're going to miss supper if we don't get down there," he said and I followed him out of the room.

"Chicken quesadillas! My favourite!" I exclaimed happily as I saw what was on the table. I sat down on my side of the table and grabbed at least five.

"Bree, that's disgusting," Aaron said. "Have some manners, why don't you."

"Oh, bite me," I shot back.

"Hey," my mom warned. "Knock it off."

Aaron and I stuck our tongues out at each other at the same time. Twinstinct, I called it.

We spent about ten minutes eating and making small talk before my dad spoke up.

"So, when does the talent show start?" he asked.

"7:00," I replied.

He looked at his watch. "It's five now. How are you getting there?"

"Violet's picking me up," I told him. "I think she's coming around 6:00."

My mom raised her eyebrows. "You better motor then. You take forever to get ready, honey."

"I do not!" I defended.

My brother let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, and I don't breathe."

I raised my fist. "One more word Aaron, and I swear I'll uppercut you."

"Hand down, Aubree Delaney. Unless you want to get grounded," my dad warned while shooting me a look.

I sighed and dropped my hand. "Fine." I brought my dishes to the dishwasher and cleared my spot.

"I'm going to get ready," I said. I ran upstairs to try and decide on an outfit.

After rummaging through my closet for ten minutes, I decided on another hot pink t-shirt with a black tutu and my combat boots with hot pink knee-high socks. I slipped on a few necklaces of different lengths, black fishnet wrist gloves with the finger tips cut off, a thick black bracelet, and a big skull ring.

I curled my hair and put it up in a high ponytail while weaving a small tiara into my hair so it would stay in while I was dancing. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner and pink glittery eye shadow. Satisfied, I grabbed my purse and cell phone and ran downstairs again.

"Well, don't you look nice," my dad commented as I entered the living room.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He suddenly looked serious. "If any boys give you trouble…"

"Dad, they won't, don't worry," I reassured.

"You look very nice Aubree," my mom smiled. "You're like the female version of your father when he was your age."

"That's a compliment, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course it is, you look gorgeous. Your dad had a great sense of style. Very sexy."

"Okay, new rule. My parents will never use that word around me again!" I said, covering my ears.

My mom laughed. "Oh c'mon, we're only 36, it's not that bad."

"Wait, you said I _had _a great sense of style. What, do I not anymore?" my dad asked my mom, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course you still do, honey. It's still very sexy," my mom grinned before kissing him.

"What'd I just say? Lalalalala!" I sung as I covered my ear again and ran out of the room to find Aaron in the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" he asked as I leaned against the counter.

"Just mom and dad being mom and dad. They're probably still making out as we speak," I replied.

He made a face. "Ew." He looked at my outfit. "Nice."

"Thanks. It's not too much, is it?" I paused. "Why am I asking _you_ that?"

"Because I'm the best brother ever. Nah, it's good. Leave it like that. I mean, who knows, maybe Chris will even ask you out tonight," Aaron grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

I pushed him, but I was blushing. "Shut up."

I heard a car horn outside. "Oh, there's Violet." I ran out of the room to the door.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted.

"Okay honey, have fun and good luck! We'll be there in a bit!" my mom called from somewhere in the house. It sounded like the kitchen.

"Good luck Bree!" my dad and brother called.

"Thanks!" I ran out the door to where Violet was waiting in the car with her older brother, Jace.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I hopped in the back with Violet.

"Hey," they greeted.

"So, you excited?" Violet exclaimed happily as Jace took off for the school.

"Very!" I said.

"You're singing a new song, right Aubree?" Jace asked from the front.

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" I asked curiously.

"Violet told me," he explained.

I turned to Violet. "Vi, no one was supposed to know until the principal announced it!"

She threw her hands up. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! You know I'm horrible at keeping secrets. Besides, it's only Jace."

I sighed. "I guess."

She surveyed my outfit. "Very cute, by the way."

"Yours too," I replied.

She was wearing white jeggings with black converse and a black one-shoulder top. Her normally curly dark brown hair was straightened so it was almost halfway down her back, and her bright green eyes were ringed in black eyeliner.

"Thanks," she smiled. "It was a good idea to have matching colors for the dancers."

I nodded. The other dancers were our friends that were part of the dance club in school, which Violet was also a part of. They were Kyra, Tina, Maci, Laney, and Rachelle.

We pulled up to the school and saw that the parking lot was already pretty full.

"Wow, the show doesn't start for like, another hour," Violet commented as we got out.

"I'll see you two in there. Good luck!" Jace said before heading off inside with his friend.

"C'mon, let's go find the girls," I said as I grabbed Violet's arm and we headed inside to the auditorium. When we got here, it was packed, and our school auditorium was huge. It could seat 2000 people, along with a balcony. Well, at least it's a big turnout.

Violet and I headed backstage where all of the other participants were and found our dancers.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

Rachelle grinned. "So ready!"

Maci laughed. "Yeah, we're all pretty excited."

"Good! This is going to rock. When do we go on?" I asked.

Laney looked through her program. "Mmm, we're…eleventh."

I sighed. "Oh good, we have some time." I surveyed their outfits. They matched Violet's. "You guys look great!"

They grinned. "You too!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

For the next hour, we did a bit of rehearsing, going over steps, talked to the band about everything, and stretched. I was in the middle of my vocal warm-ups when our principal, Mr. Emerson, spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, and welcome to Jacobson Springs High's Talent Show! We've got a full house tonight!" Everyone gave a round of applause. _Wow,_ over _2000 people showed up? I think this is the first time we've ever had a full house for anything._

Mr. Emerson spoke about a couple of school announcements before introducing the first act. While they were on, I peeked out the side curtain to try and spot my family.

I found them sitting near the doors on the right wing. They spotted my bleach blond head of curls bouncing and waved at me, grinning.

I waved back and they shot me a thumbs up. I grinned before ducking back behind the curtains.

The acts went on, and I'll admit, everyone was good. Well, judging from the applause at the end of each one and from the TV that was backstage for the other acts to watch the show.

"What number are we on?" Violet asked. "I lost track."

I took Kyra's program and looked. "Nine."

"One more after this and then it's us," Tina said.

"Those other people were really good," Maci commented anxiously.

Kyra looked up from her stretch on the ground. "Yeah, but we'll do awesome too. We spent over two months rehearsing for this!"

"Kyra's got a point, guys. We know this routine like the back of our hand," I agreed.

"Plus, I think only one other person did a musical act," Laney said.

"Yeah, but there's quite a few dancers. Intense dancers," Rachelle replied.

I threw my hands up. "You guys!"

They all turned their attention to me. "Stop worrying, everything will be fine. We're doing this because we want to and to have fun!"

"You're right," they said. Violet straightened.

"We may not win this thing, but between ourselves, we'll always be winners," she said.

I smiled. "Exactly!"

"Girls, you're on in five minutes!" Ms. Webster told us. She was the stage director for the school.

We thanked her and did a little huddle. "Okay girls, do your best out there and have fun! Good luck. Jaguars, on three. One, two, three,-"

"Jaguars, KILL!" we cheered our school's sports' cheer.

I grabbed my glittery pink in-ears and headset and put them on quickly before moving into position behind the curtain with the other girls. I was the farthest from the audience on a raised platform. I turned so I had my back to the audience.

"Now, for the next performance, I've been told to keep it anonymous while introducing," The audience laughed.

I grinned behind the curtain as the Mr. Emerson continued. "I'm only allowed to say that it's an original song, and that these girls have rehearsed this performance for over two months. They hope you enjoy it!"

The audience clapped, and when it died down, I motioned for the stage hands to flip the switch for the flashing lights, and for the band to start playing, along with the backup beats on the CD.

The curtain opened and the other girls started dancing while I waited for my cue to start. When it came, I started singing my new song:

_Been there, d-d-done it, it's the same every day_  
_D-d-don't you, don't you, want it, don't you want it to change?_  
_I'm on automatic, and about to ignite_  
_T-t-there's something deep inside you, wanna set it on fire_

_Pre-Chorus:_  
_Music is hypnotic, move your body, you got it_  
_When the rhythm takes over you let it, just let go_  
_Love is hypnotic, euphoric, exotic_  
_So when you get the shut out, you gotta take it!_

_Chorus:_  
_I want you to feel, the way that I feel_  
_Tonight I feel like everything that we ever dreamed_  
_It's not as hard it seems to make it real_  
_I want you to feel!_  
_I want you to feel!_

_Can you feel the rush like you're electric inside?_  
_M-m-moving through our lovers, it's a serious vibe_  
_Better take a chance, you know I won't ask ya twice_  
_F-f-feel the fever rising baby, this is your life!_

_Pre-Chorus:_  
_Music is hypnotic, move your body, you got it_  
_When the rhythm takes over you let it, just let go_  
_Love is hypnotic, euphoric, exotic_  
_So when you get the shut out, you gotta take it!_

_Chorus:_  
_I want you to feel, the way that I feel_  
_Tonight I feel like everything that we ever dreamed_  
_It's not as hard it seems to make it real_  
_I want you to feel, the way that I feel_  
_Tonight I feel like I_

_I got the music inside, and I feel so alive, it's so unreal_  
_I want you to feel!_

_Bridge:_  
_If you don't know where to start_  
_Listen to your heart, and feel!_

_Pre-Chorus_  
_Music is hypnotic, move your body, you got it_  
_When the rhythm takes over you let it, just let go_  
_Love is hypnotic, euphoric, exotic_  
_So when you get the shut out, you gotta take it!_

_Chorus:_  
_I want you to feel, the way that I feel_  
_Tonight I feel like everything that we ever dreamed_  
_It's not as hard it seems to make it real_  
_I want you to feel, the way that I feel_  
_Tonight I feel like I_  
_I got the music inside, and I feel so alive, it's so unreal_  
_I want you to feel!_  
_Just let go, let go, let go, feel!_

Almost the whole song, I was dancing too, and by the time it was over and we all struck our poses, I was beat. It was all worth it though, as the whole auditorium had gotten on their feet almost halfway through the song, and was now in the process of whistling, clapping, etcetera.

I was grinning from ear to ear. This. This is where I want to be in the future. On stage performing in front of people, like my dad. Speaking of which, I spotted my family cheering as well. My mom looked like she was crying, and my brother was whistling. My dad, he was grinning from ear to ear too.

We all bowed and ran off stage as Mr. Emerson came on and congratulated us before introducing the next act.

"Oh my gosh, that rocked! We nailed it!" the girls panted, but they were smiling.

I laughed. "I know! Now I know what my dad feels like every time he goes on stage. That was the best. C'mon, let's go watch the footage."

We ran to the media room and watched a replay of our performance.

"Wow," I whispered when it was done.

Violet nodded, just as stunned. "Uh huh."

We all sat in silence for a few seconds before jumping up and shrieking, "That was awesome!" in unison and hugging.

"That looked so cool! And your song rocks, by the way. Jeez, can you ever write girl!" Violet exclaimed.

The other five nodded in agreement. "Seriously."

I smiled. "Thanks. That song took a while."

"Who cares? It's really good, probably one of your best," Violet said.

"Aw, thanks Vi," I grinned.

"No problem," she replied. She checked her watch. "Well, I think there's nine acts left before the end, so let's just hang out backstage until then."

We all went back and sat and watched the rest of the talent show, which went surprisingly fast, and before we knew it, it was 9:00…results time.

"The top three finalists for the talent show are…" Mr. Emerson paused for dramatic effect. "The Charms Crew, Jailynn Rumford, and Aubree Moon and her dancers!"

"Yes!" we said happily as we all ran onstage with the other finalists as the audience clapped.

When the applause died down, Mr. Emerson pulled out another envelope. "Third place goes to…" He opened the envelope and announced, "Jailynn Rumford!"

We all sighed with relief and clapped as Jailynn accepted her award and went back to her spot.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner, of this year's talent show is…"

All of us girls linked hands as Mr. Emerson opened a third envelope and read it. The auditorium was dead silent with anticipation.

The principal brought the microphone up to his mouth and paused yet again for dramatic effect. Oh, just read the damn envelope already!

"Aubree Moon!" he said happily and the crowd gave a roaring standing ovation as the seven of us jumped up and down happily.

I went up to accept our big trophy and to shake hands with Madeline, the senior captain of The Charms Crew before heading back to the girls.

"Thanks to all of the participants, you all did a fantastic job! Have a good night!" The audience gave one last clap and then people started filing out.

The girls and I celebrated for a few minutes before we said bye to each other and left to find our families. We agreed to share the trophy, having it a few months at a time, and they insisted I take it first.

I assumed that my family would be in their seats waiting for me, so I opened the side door to check. They weren't there, so I headed to the main wing of the school.

There were tons of parents there congratulating their kids when I arrived.

"There she is, the big winner!" I heard my brother call from behind me. I turned around and my whole family immediately engulfed me in a hug.

"Don't break me," I joked.

"Oh honey, you were amazing out there! A real natural, just like your dad!" my mom gushed. I was right, she had been crying.

"Thanks, mom," I smiled.

"Awesome job, sweetie. Congratulations," my dad grinned as he pulled me into another hug and kissed my head. "I'm so proud of you. Looks like we have another star in the family!"

"Thanks daddy," I laughed. "How did you guys like the song?"

"It was really good, and catchy! Did you really write that on your own?" Aaron asked.

I nodded. "It took me three weeks to write it."

"It was worth the wait," my mom smiled. "We're all very proud of you."

I smiled at them. I was so lucky to have such a supporting and loving family.

"Aubree!" I heard a voice call. We turned around to find Chris standing by the display case.

"Um, I'll be right back," I told my family quietly before heading over to Chris.

"Hi," I said.

He grinned. "Hey. You were amazing!"

I smiled. "Oh, thanks."

"I had no idea you could dance like that, I've only heard you sing. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, look who your dad is, Miss _Moon_," he laughed.

I giggled. "Yeah, I got almost all of my dad's traits, including my dancing skills."

He nodded. "Well, it definitely shows. So listen, um, I was wondering if maybe you, uh," he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If maybe you wanted to catch a movie sometime?"

I inwardly squealed with glee. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he smiled.

"Then yeah, I'd love to," I replied.

He got a big grin on his face, pumped his fists in the air, and span around. "Yes!" I was crying, I was laughing so hard.

"Chris," a voice called from the doors.

"Oh, that's my mom. I've gotta go, but I'll call or text you, okay?" he said.

I nodded. "Sure."

He smiled and waved before leaving. "Bye Bree."

"Bye," I said. When he was gone, I went back to my family in a trance, who I knew had watched the whole thing.

They tried to make it look like they didn't.

"Okay, so you're sure your homework is done?" my mom and dad asked my brother. "All of it?"

"I'm positive," Aaron sighed.

"I know you guys were listening, you can stop with the act," I said.

My brother grinned. "Fine. So, did he ask you out?"

I could feel my face turn red and I muttered a "Maybe."

"Ha! He finally did!" Aaron exclaimed. He gave me a brotherly hug. "Way to go, sis!"

I rolled my eyes and returned the hug, and when I pulled back, I saw that my mom was crying again.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I asked.

"My baby girl is growing up!" she sniffled.

"Dad," I said helplessly.

He smiled and put his arm around my mom's shoulders. "Sorry honey, your mom's just like that. Right, Ally?"

She chuckled and leaned into my dad. "Shut it, Moon."

"In your dreams, _Dawson,_"he shot back, causing the two of them to laugh. They always do that. Must be some kind of inside joke that involved using my mom's maiden name. Aaron and I just shrugged at each other.

"So, pizza celebration?" Aaron asked as the four of us headed out of the school and across the school yard to our SUV.

"Pizza, and pancakes!" my dad exclaimed happily.

"Hey, then if you get pancakes, then I get to have pickles!" my mom said.

My parents walked ahead of me and Aaron, holding hands, though we could still hear them bickering. "I'm pretty sure we don't have pickles left."

"You're just saying that," my mom replied.

My dad shook his head. "Nu uh."

"Remind me again why I married you?" my mom sighed.

"Because you love me and can't stand to be away from me, and you would die without me in your life," my dad grinned. "Oh, and by the way, I'm serious about the pickles being gone."

"What? We had some yesterday!" my mom complained.

"Yeah, but dad ate them all," Aaron piped up from beside me. Uh oh.

My parents stopped walking and my mom glared my dad down. You would think it would be pretty hard for her to be intimidating, since she's more than a foot shorter than my dad, but she makes it work. "You what?"

"Aaron, you weren't supposed to tell her!" My dad shrieked like a little girl as my mom started to chase him across the school yard. Aaron and I were laughing so hard at the sight.

"Austin, get back here!" my mom yelled.

"No, you're going to kill me if I do!" he yelled back. "Since when did you get so fast, Ally!"

While Aaron and I watched our mom chase our dad, Aaron spoke up, grinning. "You know, sometimes I wonder if we're the mature ones in this family. I mean, look at them!"

I giggled as my mom finally caught my dad and tackled him to the ground. We could hear our dad shrieking. "Me too, bro, me too."

* * *

**A/N: There's the end of Talent Shows & Teachers! I hope you guys liked it, this is probably my favourite chapter of my story so far, I loved writing it! Please, please, please review, even if it's a short review, they make my day anyways!**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Joelle xx**


	9. Camping & Cougars

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks for all of the reviews on the last one, they were awesome and I loved how so many of you said that the last part was really funny! That makes me so happy that you loved it! And for _justsomegirl21_, just for you, I'll do another chapter sometime with their family again! :) I am working on my other story "Craziness & Crashes", I promise, so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally. I hate these things.**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Ally POV

"Ally, I've got a question," Trish asked me as she strolled into the food court while I was on my lunch break. "And I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Um, okay, what's up?" I asked as she sat down in front of me.

"Do you like camping?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I don't have a problem with it. Why?" I asked curiously.

She stared at me. "I said honest."

"And I am being honest. I do like camping. Why?"

She snagged a fry from my plate. "Ugh, damn!"

"Why's it so bad if I like camping, Trish?" I asked slowly.

"Because Dez and Austin are going camping this weekend, and they want us to come with them. I made up an excuse and said we couldn't because you didn't like camping, since I knew Austin wouldn't make us go if you hated it and all, since you're like, his best friend and all and-"

"Trish, get to the point!" I interrupted.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, my excuse won't work now because it turns out you do like camping!" she pouted.

"You know, I could've just told them I don't like it. Problem solved," I told her.

"No you couldn't have, so not problem solved," Trish replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't lie to Austin, that's why," she pointed out. Damn, she was right.

I sighed. "You're right. Well, let's go with them, I think it'll be fun!"

"But camping is icky," Trish complained. "It's dirty, cold, and boring!"

"It's not when you know how to camp properly," I replied. "C'mon Trish, please, for me?"

She stared at me for a second before giving in. "Oh, fine. But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"Deal." I clapped my hands. "This is going to be so fun!"

Austin and Dez walked into the food court at that moment.

"Are you sure you girls don't want to come camping with us? Ally, camping is fun!" Austin said.

"Trish was making up excuses, I do like camping. She's the one that doesn't," I explained.

"Well then," Austin turned to Trish. "Trish, camping is fun!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it already. No need to worry, I'm coming anyways."

Austin and Dez high-fived. "Victory!"

"We're leaving tomorrow at two, so just a heads up," Dez told us.

I nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

* * *

"Trish, let's go!" Austin yelled from the driver's seat of his truck the next day. I was sitting in the passenger seat, and Dez was in the back. It was 2:15, and Trish still wasn't out of the house.

"Yeah, oompa loompa, move those short legs of yours and get out here already! We've been waiting for fifteen minutes!" Dez shouted.

"I'll go see what's taking her so long," I sighed as I jumped out and ran to Trish's door.

I went inside and found Trish trying to shove her bed through her bedroom door.

"Trish!" I exclaimed.

She looked up from her task long enough to say, "Oh, hey Ally," before going back to it. "Can you help me for a second?"

"Trish, you are not taking your bed camping, we have sleeping bags and blankets," I told her.

"But Ally," she whined.

I shook my head. "No buts. Now put that back and let's go, the guys are getting impatient."

She sighed. "Fine."

I went back outside to the truck.

"What's she doing?" Austin asked as I hopped in beside him.

"She was trying to shove her bed through her bedroom door as she seemed to think she was taking it with her," I explained.

He gave me a _what-the-hell?_ look, but shrugged.

Trish finally came out with her bag and sulked all the way to the truck. She saw Dez in the back through the open window.

"Really? You're making me sit with him? And I thought my day couldn't get any worse!" she exclaimed angrily as she got in. Austin pulled out of Trish's driveway and drove off.

"You're mean!" Dez pouted like a five year old and curled into a ball.

"You haven't seen mean yet, believe me," Trish replied hotly.

"You're as mean as a monkey," Dez said.

"Oh, monkeys are hardly mean," Trish shot back.

"Monkeys are very mean! Have you ever tried talking to one, and then it turned around and stuck its butt in your face, stole your banana, and pulled your hair?" Dez said. Austin and I exchanged a look.

"No wonder it did, it's you!" Trish replied.

"Ugh," Austin and I groaned in unison. We hadn't even been driving for a minute and they were already arguing. And it was a two hour drive to the lake!

I leaned toward Austin. "If they're like this the whole ride, I'm going to wring both of their necks when we get out of this truck."

"I'll help you," he replied. "But, this should help for now." He reached behind him with one hand still on the wheel and closed the tinted window that separated the back seats from the driver and passenger seats. We now couldn't see Trish or Dez, or hear them arguing.

"Yes," I sighed. "That window must be pretty thick if we can't hear anything."

Austin laughed. "Oh trust me; this truck has the best features ever."

"I see that."

He glanced at me before directing his eyes forward again. "I never would've thought you'd be the camping type."

I looked at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It just doesn't seem like your kind of thing. You're more of a girly girl than an outdoorsy girl."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

We drove in comfortable silence for about ten minutes before Austin spoke up. "Oh, yeah, I guess I should have mentioned that there tends to be the odd cougar sighting at Cougar Lake, so if you see one, don't freak out." **(A/N: I don't actually know if there's cougars in Florida, but for the sake of the chapter, there is)**

"What!" I shrieked.

He winced. "Like that. Ally, I figured it would be common sense. You know, with it being called Cougar Lake and all."

"Yeah, but there's tons of lakes with names that have absolutely nothing to do with what hangs around there. Actually, I'm pretty sure most lakes are like that!" I started hyperventilating. "I hate cougars, I hate cougars, I hate cougars."

Austin noticed my freaking out and grabbed my hand with one of his, linking our fingers together. "Ally, relax! I said odd sighting, which is like, once every few weeks, and even then, they don't hang around long. I was just warning you. Breathe and calm down."

I know he was trying to comfort me as much as he could with his eyes on the road and with one hand, so the effort meant a lot. I calmed down slightly.

"Sorry, I just hate big predators that could quite possibly kill me. Especially cougars," I shuddered. He didn't need to know the reason yet.

"Like I'd ever let that happen to you," Austin replied.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Of course," he grinned.

I looked down at our still intertwined fingers. "Uh, Austin?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Not wanting to make it awkward by motioning at our linked hands, I instead said, "Two hands on the wheel!"

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand out of mine quickly and put it back on the wheel. He seemed to forget he was holding my hand. See? Perfect plan.

I turned around and opened the window. "Hey, Trish, do you-"

Trish and Dez were both sleeping.

"Oops," I whispered before shutting the window quietly again. "They're both out cold."

"Ah, well at least there's no more arguing," Austin said cheerfully, causing me to giggle.

We drove for another hour, and I must've fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I knew, someone was gently shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to find Austin standing beside me in the open passenger door.

"Wakey wakey, Alls," Austin said softly. "We're here."

I rubbed my eyes. "Already?"

He grinned. "You fell asleep."

I yawned. "Oh."

"C'mon, Trish and Dez are at the camp site setting up already," Austin said, waling to the back of the truck.

"Aren't you taking the truck?" I asked as I hopped out and followed him to grab my bag.

"I'll come get it after I help you with the bags," he replied as he hauled a couple of bags out.

"I can handle them myself, there's only four," I protested.

"Yeah, but I wanna help," he said. Before I could say another word, he started walking towards the campsite with three of the huge bags.

I shook my head. _Boys and their need to prove themselves_, I thought, before following after him with my bag.

The campsite wasn't far; it was just around the corner of some trees, so we were there pretty quickly. Austin went back to get the truck, so I helped Trish and Dez with the tents.

"I'm sleeping in this one!" Dez exclaimed as he set up a purple tent.

"No way, I'm sleeping in that one!" Trish argued.

"Guys, it sleeps two people!" I sighed in frustration.

"I'm not sleeping in the same tent as him," Trish exclaimed.

"But I have to sleep in this one, it's the only tent that I can actually fall asleep in," Dez protested.

"Why?" I asked.

Dez shrugged. "Every other tent I've been in, I've never slept a wink. This is the only one that I can. And a sleepy Dez is a cranky Dez."

"But…but-" Trish started.

"Trish, it won't be that bad," I cut her off. "Austin and I are fine in this one." I held up the yellow tent. "Unless you can survive not sleeping in a purple tent for a couple of nights."

"Purple tents are the only good thing on this trip!" She hesitated before stomping her foot. "Fine! Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Trish, it's not really desperate times," I started, but Trish cut me off.

"It is for me Ally!" she said. "You know what I mean."

I put my hands up. "Sorry."

"Fine, I'll deal with Trish for a night. If she snores, I'm dragging her out of the tent," Dez glared.

"Not if I drag you out first. The cougars can have you," Trish threatened. Dez's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Shut up about cougars!" I yelled.

"Oops, sorry Ally!" Trish apologized hastily.

I took a deep, calming breath. "It's fine. I've got to get over it."

"Get over what?" said a voice from beside me.

"Aah!" I screamed, jumping about a foot in the air.

Austin grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would have heard the truck's engine when I pulled up."

I shook my head. "No, we didn't, but it's fine. Um, there's nothing to get over. It's nothing."

Austin could tell I was hiding something, but he didn't push the matter. "Okaaay."

Trish and Dez started arguing again, and I offered to unpack the sleeping bags and blankets. As I passed Austin to get the bags, he took hold of my arm to stop me.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

I looked down. "N-nothing."

"Ally, just tell me."

"It's nothing, really."

We locked eyes for a second, and he let go of my arm. But not before giving me a look that clearly meant _we're not done talking about this._

I grabbed the bags and took all of the bags out, and by the time I was done unpacking everything, both tents were up.

"Oh yeah, Trish and Dez are sleeping in the purple tent because they both can't seem to sleep in the other one, so it looks like you and I are in the yellow one," I told Austin.

He shrugged. "Alright." He paused. "You think that's a good idea? I mean, Trish and Dez in the same tent all night? They might kill each other."

"Nah, they won't. Trish is a heavy sleeper; she probably won't even wake up the whole night, or remember Dez is with her." I stopped. "I hope."

I grabbed my stuff and ducked into the yellow tent. I threw the blankets and sleeping bags down and spread them all out on the ground. When I was done, I had made two comfy beds. Giving a satisfied "Hm," I walked back out to find Trish and Dez trying to start a fire. Austin walked past me into the tent with his bag of clothes.

"We're going for a walk," Austin said as he passed.

"Okay," I replied.

A few seconds later, he came out without his bag and grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" I said as we walked away from the campsite.

He let go of my hand. "Sorry, I just needed to talk to you, and a walk was the best way to do it."

"Okay, what do you need to talk about?" I knew full well what he wanted to talk about; I just didn't want to say it.

"Ally, tell me the truth. Do you have something against cougars?" he asked.

"Whaaaaat? That's crazy," I said.

He gave me a look. "Ally, just tell me, because I feel bad for bringing you out here if you do."

"No, Austin, don't feel bad." I took a deep breath. "I just had an incident with a cougar when I was eight, and I've got to get over it."

"What happened?" he asked.

I sighed. "I was walking through the woods alone at another lake when I went camping with Trish's family, and I came across a cougar. I could tell it was a mom protecting her cubs, from the way she was snarling at me, and I remember being told to never turn your back on a cougar, or crouch, so I didn't do either of those things. She apparently didn't care, and lunged for me."

Austin's eyes widened. "Oh my god." He paused. "Wait, I thought Trish didn't like camping."

"She used to when she was little, but now that she's older, she hates it. She's more into girly things now," I explained.

He nodded. "Ah."

"Yeah. But anyways, the cougar was just protecting her cubs, and seemed to think I was a danger to them. She didn't know any better. But yeah, she lunged for me and got a couple of good swipes in before a park ranger came along and scared her off. I had to go to the hospital. It just always crosses my mind that if the ranger hadn't come along when he did…" I trailed off, shuddering.

I lifted my tank top up to show him my scars. I had puncture scars from where the cougar dug her claws in, and on my lower back, I had four long gashes.

"That was her present for me," I joked lightly as he ran his fingers lightly across the scars. I felt like an electric current ran through me when he made contact with my bare back, but I brushed it off.

"Ally, I wish you would have told me. I would've chosen a different lake!" Austin exclaimed.

"Austin, it's okay! It was seven years ago," I told him as I pulled my tank top back down.

He sighed. "If you say so."

I smiled. "I do. I'll be fine. Besides, I doubt we'll run into a cougar. There are a lot of people camping this weekend, and they're more scared of us then we are of them."

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad you told me." He spotted a playground, where a few kids were playing with their parents, and got a mischievous smirk on his face. "Race you to the swings!"

Austin shot past me, and I laughed as I chased after him. I just passed him as I plopped down on a swing.

"How…are…you…so fast?" he panted.

I laughed. "It's a gift."

He just chuckled.

I swung my legs like a little kid. "Push me pwease!"

Austin burst into laughter. "Oh, Ally." He walked behind me and started to push me.

With the wind blowing through my hair every time I flew high to the sky, I felt so free, and being with Austin helped too. Parents were giving us funny looks, probably not used to seeing two teenagers acting like kids at a playground, but we didn't care. We were having a good time, and that's all that mattered.

Austin and I were so into hanging out that we didn't realize what time it was until I happened to glance at my watch. "It's already 6:00!"

"It's been that long already? We better get back, Trish and Dez are going to be freaking out," Austin said as he grabbed my hand.

We sprinted back to the campsite, and found Trish and Dez sitting by the now roaring fire. When they spotted us, they jumped up.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Trish exclaimed.

"We're sorry, we were just on a walk and started playing at the playground," Austin explained.

"The park? Why would you be at the park…without me!" Dez pouted. "Dude!"

"Um, sorry Dez, we can go back tomorrow," Austin told him.

"Yay! Okay, all is forgiven. Who's hungry?" Dez said. "We can have hotdogs."

"Sounds good to me," I said. Trish and Austin agreed.

"I'm going to change into my pyjamas," I said. It was getting cooler as the sun was starting to set.

Trish and I went into the tents to change as Austin and Dez got the food ready. I threw on my blue and black plaid pyjama pants and my blue tank top with my black hoodie. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on my uggs before heading back out to the campfire. I plopped down beside Austin on a log.

He passed me a roasting stick with a hot dog on it. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled. While we were roasting our hotdogs over the fire, Austin nudged me.

"What the heck is Dez doing?" he whispered in my ear. I looked up across the fire to see Dez trying to make some sort of shape out of wieners on a grill pad that he brought.

"I have no clue," I whispered back. He just shrugged and continued to cook his hot dog.

Trish came out and grabbed a hot dog and stick. She plopped down onto another log so she was across from Dez, and somewhat beside me and Austin.

"You know, I actually haven't been having that bad of a day yet," Trish commented. "This is actually pretty fun."

I smiled. "See? Camping isn't so bad. You used to love it."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot what it was like. I haven't camped in so long," she replied.

We ate our hotdogs around the fire, and told stories for a while. After we ran out of stories, we just talked. We were all having a great time, the four of us hanging out together.

I yawned. "What time is it?" It was dark out now, and I had no idea how long we had been sitting there.

Austin checked his phone screen. "It's 9:30."

"Wow, that went by fast," I commented.

He grinned. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Well as much fun as this has been, I think I'm going to head to bed, I'm tired," I told them, standing up.

Trish stood up as well. "Yeah, I think I'm going to head to bed too. I need my beauty sleep."

Dez rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He probably didn't want to be dragged out of the tent in the middle of the night.

"We might as well come too. We've got a long day tomorrow," Austin said.

Trish and I said goodnight to each other, and Austin said goodnight to Trish, Dez to me, before we walked into our tents. Austin and Dez stayed out for a bit longer to put out the fire.

I immediately crawled under my bed of blankets and curled up. A few minutes later, Austin came in quietly.

"You sure you don't mind if it's me in here with you?" he whispered as he sat down on his bed that I made for him.

I opened my eyes. "Austin, I don't mind at all."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Dez! Shut up and go to sleep!" came Trish's yell from the other tent. I sat up as Austin groaned.

"Trish, I have to sing twinkle, twinkle little star before I go to bed every night!" Dez shot back.

"Well, do it in your head then! I'm trying to sleep!" Trish said.

I lied back down. "They better shut up within the next ten seconds."

I heard Austin crawl into his bed. "No kidding. At least they haven't killed each other yet."

"I think they're getting close," I replied. I snuggled down into the blankets.

"Goodnight, Alls," Austin mumbled from under his blankets.

"Goodnight Austin," I whispered back before falling asleep.

* * *

"Pssst."

I rolled over sleepily.

"Pssst. Ally."

"Trish?" I muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me. Come outside the tent so we don't wake Austin," she replied.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up to find Austin sprawled out, sleeping soundly in his pyjamas. He must've changed while I was sleeping.

I sighed and crawled out from under the blankets, put my uggs on, and slipped out of the tent quietly. Trish was standing there.

"Trish, it's," I checked my phone's clock. "2:00 in the morning!"

"I know, I know, but I can't sleep because Dez is snoring like a freight train," she whispered.

I looked back at the tent and spoke in whisper as well. "Then why'd you wake me up?"

"Because I'm going for a walk, and I need someone to come with me," she replied.

I stared at her. "At two in the morning? Can't you wait another eight hours?"

"No!" she shot back quietly.

I sighed. "Fine, let's go. Just let me grab a flashlight from inside the tent."

She nodded, and waited outside while I quietly went back inside the tent and grabbed a flashlight from beside Austin's sleeping form. I accidentally nudged him with my foot while I was walking back out, and held my breath as he stirred, but he just mumbled something incoherent and rolled over again.

Letting go of the breath, I went back out to meet with Trish again. "Alright, let's go."

We headed out of the campsite as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the boys.

"Jeez, it's creepy out here," I observed when we were away from the campsite, and could talk out loud again.

"Then turn on the flashlight, genius," Trish replied.

"Right," I said, turning it on. Now it wasn't as creepy.

We walked past the playground, and past many other campsites that contained trailers and tents.

"I didn't think there was this many people here," Trish commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, Austin and I saw tons of people when we went on our walk earlier."

"Oh yeah, how'd that go? Do anything interesting?" she teased.

I blushed, and was glad she couldn't see it in the dark. "No, Trish, we just talked."

"About what?" she teased again.

"Trish!" I exclaimed. "We're just friends!"

She laughed. "Okay, okay, sorry."

"I told him about my cougar incident," I said.

"Really? What'd he say?" she asked.

"He was shocked, and then he was blaming himself for taking me to this specific lake but I told him it wasn't his fault," I told her.

"What's wrong with this specific lake?" Trish asked.

I stopped walking. "Austin didn't tell you either? Dez didn't even say anything?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, Austin said that there tends to be the odd cougar sighting around here," I told her.

"What!" she yelled. Then more quietly, whispered, "What!"

I nodded. "That's what I said. See, I'm not the only one who didn't think it was common sense, considering this lake is called Cougar Lake."

"When I made that joke today about feeding Dez to the cougars, I didn't actually think there were cougars around here!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but it should be okay. I doubt we're going to see any. Austin said they only show up like, once every few weeks or so, and even then they don't hang around long, so we should be fine," I replied.

I could see her nod in the beam of the flashlight, and we continued on our way. After walking for a bit, I checked my phone screen and saw that it was 3:00.

"Trish, we've been gone an hour, we should probably get back in case one of the guys wakes up and finds us gone," I said.

"Yeah, good idea," she said. We started to head back when we heard a twig snap.

We spun around.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Uh huh," Trish whispered back.

We heard another twig snap and moved in that direction, but nothing was there.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out," Trish said.

"Same here," I replied.

"C'mon, let's just keep walking," I said slowly.

We didn't make it five steps before I heard a snarl from behind us. It sounded like it came from high up. We didn't turn around.

"Is that…" Trish couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh my god, it can't be," I whispered.

We slowly turned around and came face to face with a cougar, sitting up in a tree. It looked pretty big from what I could tell, though I didn't want to shine the flashlight at it in case it lunged. We could see its eyes glowing. Wow, just my luck.

"I think it's a male," I whispered to Trish.

"How can you tell?" she asked quietly.

"That's too big to be a female cougar, and the body structure isn't lean enough," I replied.

"Well, what do we do?" Trish whispered frantically.

"We stay calm, don't crouch, and don't break eye contact with it," I stated.

_Oh my god, this isn't happening, _I thought.

"We just had to be here within the third week when a cougar shows up," Trish whispered sarcastically.

"Trish, stop, I'm seconds away from completely losing it," I whispered shakily.

_Slashing claws, screams for help, fury in the cougar's eyes, blood. Protecting her cubs… _

All of those memories came rushing back to me as I stared into the cougar's eyes. I took a deep, shaky breath, but it wasn't helping at all.

The cougar suddenly jumped down from the tree and took a few steps towards us. It was about fifteen feet away from us now.

"Trish," I whimpered.

"Ally, stay calm," she said so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"Oh, I wish the guys were here," I said.

* * *

Austin POV

I rolled over and opened my eyes slowly. It was still dark out, so I fumbled around for my phone to check the time. It was only 3:05 in the morning.

"Ugh, really?" I whispered to myself.

I looked in the direction of Ally's bed, and saw that she wasn't there.

Now wide awake, I jumped up and walked over to her bed to double check. Nope, she was gone. I looked back at my bed, and saw that the flashlight was gone too.

I threw on my shoes hastily and bolted out of the tent to Trish and Dez's.

"Dez!" I exclaimed, not caring how loud I was. Ally was gone, and I was freaking out.

He groaned. "What Austin?"

"Is Trish in there?" I asked.

I heard him shuffle for a few seconds. "Damn, no!"

"Ally's not in our tent either," I said.

I heard movement in the tent before Dez appeared with his shoes on, along with a flashlight.

"Where are they?" he asked. He was now wide awake too.

"I don't know, but our flashlight is gone from our tent. Ally must've taken it," I replied.

"Maybe they went for a walk," Dez suggested.

"Who goes for a walk at three in the morning?" I exclaimed.

"Trish and Ally?"

"Yeah, apparently," I said. "I can't believe they would go for a walk in the dark without telling us. Do they have any idea what kind of wildlife is out there at night? Like cougars?"

"But cougars don't usually show up," Dez said.

"That doesn't mean that they won't!" I replied hysterically.

We took off at a run in the only direction the girls could have gone, hoping we would find them soon…before a cougar did.

* * *

Ally POV

"Ally, it's been five minutes," Trish whispered. "That cougar isn't letting us get anywhere."

I just let out another shaky breath, trying to stay calm, but again, it wasn't working at all. How could it, there was a damn cougar ten feet from us! Oh yeah, did I mention it had moved closer to us?

When I didn't reply, Trish asked, "Ally?"

I shut my eyes quickly and reopened them, trying to erase the image, that maybe it wasn't real, but when I opened my eyes again, the cougar was still there, snarling at us.

"Ally, relax," Trish said. Tears stung my eyes.

"Trish, I can't," I cried softly. I just wanted Austin.

"Shh, Ally. Yes, you can," she whispered.

I shook my head, the tears now falling.

The cougar took a few more steps towards us and crouched. Just as it was about to lunge, something hit it in the head. It looked like a rock. The cougar turned its head towards the direction where the rock came from, only to be hit with another one, right between the eyes. It yowled and shook its head.

With one more snarl at me and Trish, it turned around and loped off into the woods.

After a few seconds, Trish said, "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, it's gone," a voice said. Trish and I looked in the direction that the cougar had to see Austin and Dez step out of trees.

"Austin!" I cried as I ran into the safety of his warm arms. He hugged me tight to his chest, stroking my hair. Dez was checking Trish to make sure she was alright, and they muttered that they were going back to the campsite. We heard them walk away.

"Oh my god, Ally, are you okay?" he asked me, worry evident in his voice. "You girls scared the hell out of me and Dez; you should've told us where you were going, you could've been killed!"

"I know, I'm sorry," I cried into his chest. "I thought it was going to attack us."

"Shhh, it's okay Ally, the cougar is gone," he whispered into my hair. "I wasn't going to let it hurt you."

I sniffled into his chest as he rocked me side to side. "That was so scary."

He pulled back to look at me, and wipe the tears from my eyes. "You're okay now, alright? I'm here."

I nodded thankfully and hugged him again. Austin gently lifted me up bridal style and began to carry me back to the campsite. I curled up into his chest as we walked, and he continued to whisper comforting words in my ear.

By the time we got back to the tents, I was seconds away from falling asleep.

I could faintly hear Trish and Dez snoring in their tent when Austin passed it. He didn't even put me down as he ducked into our tent and gently tried to place me down.

I shook my head and clung to him tighter. "Nu uh. I'm sleeping with you."

He looked at me funny, but nodded. "Alright. Just let me put you down for a minute."

I sighed, but nodded reluctantly, and he gently put me down. We took off our shoes and Austin crawled into his bed before holding the blanket open for me.

I crawled over and wrapped myself in the blanket beside him and curled into his side. He put his arms around me.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded tiredly. "Mmm, much. Thanks Austin."

"Anything for you, Alls. Nothing's going to hurt you," he whispered before kissing my head softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Austin."

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was long! I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was pretty hard to write, but I think it turned out good. We have very rare cougar sightings around where I live, and I live in Manitoba, Canada, so we have to know how to deal with them if you ever happen to come across one. I don't know if they come out at night a lot, but I just made like that for the chapter.**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think, because I don't know how you guys like my chapters if you don't review!**

**Next update should be soon, and "Craziness & Crashes" should be updated within the next few days. Thanks for being so patient with me!**

**Joelle xx**


	10. Heat Waves & Heat Strokes

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Plus, I'm typing this at one in the morning, so sorry for any mistakes! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END PLEASE!**

**Austin & Ally are dating in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I wish I owned Ross Lynch…that would be the best :)**

* * *

Ally POV

"Oh my gosh, why is it so hot?" I exclaimed as I threw the ice pack back on my forehead.

Miami had been hit with a sudden heat wave, so it was even hotter than usual. Air conditioners did nothing to help, as the cool air seemed to evaporate when it hit the hot, muggy air, so everyone was doing anything they could to stay cold.

Right now, Austin, Dez, Trish, and I were scattered around the practice room, with about ten fans going full blast and anything else cold we could find. Austin was sprawled out on top of the piano, Dez was on the floor, Trish was on the couch, and I was lying by the window. Both boys were shirtless, and Trish and I were in our bathing suits.

"It's Miami. Duh!" Dez told me.

"Dez?" Trish spoke up.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Shut up," she advised.

Austin groaned. "I need the beach. Like right now."

"The beach is going to be packed. Besides, do you really want to walk across the sand today? It'll feel like hot coals," I said.

He rolled over to look at me, but from the way I was laying, he looked upside down. "You could always carry me."

"Not gonna happen, honey," I replied, rolling over to look at him properly. I crawled in front of a fan. "Aaaaah."

"Well, what else is there to do besides melt like ice cream in this heat?" Trish asked.

"We could go to the pool nearby," Dez said. "It's only like a five minute walk."

"It's closed for renovations," Austin sighed. We all groaned. None of us had our licenses yet, and our parents were all working, so there was no way of going anywhere far. My dad was at another convention, so he wouldn't be any help even if he was here.

I jumped up. "I can't take this anymore." I ran over to the sink, filled up a huge bucket with ice cold water, and went downstairs.

Running out the door into the scorching heat, I lifted the bucket up and dumped it all over myself. I shrieked at the sudden temperature change, but it felt so good after a second.

The other three came out the door and saw me soaking wet from head to toe.

"Give me that bucket," Trish said. I handed her the bucket without a word and she went inside, only to come back out minutes later with the bucket full of water again.

"My turn!" she exclaimed before drenching herself as well. Dez and Austin both shrugged, took the bucket, and took turns filling it.

When they were all done dousing themselves, I was already completely dry.

"Okay, this is insane, that took you guys five minutes and I'm already dry!" I said.

"Let's just go back inside, there's nothing else to do, and it's not as hot in the practice room," Trish said. We headed back inside and up the stairs to the practice room. Austin and I went to sit in front of a giant fan together.

"Why today, of all days?" Austin complained.

"Why does it matter if it's today there's a heat wave?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't. I just wish there wasn't a heat wave today," he replied.

"Oh." I leaned into his side. "At least if we melt, we'll melt together."

He laughed at my attempt at a joke, and rested his head on mine. "That's true."

"Awwww," Dez said.

"Yeah, I know, they're adorable," Trish smiled. Austin and I blushed.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I said that because my ice cream cone just melted. Awwww!" Dez replied sadly. Sure enough, there was a puddle of chocolate ice cream on the ground.

"Where the hell did you get the ice cream from?" Trish asked, perplexed.

"My backpack," Dez stated simply.

"Of course," I muttered, causing Austin to smile. Even all sweaty, he was adorable.

We spent a couple of hours in the practice room, as we couldn't find anywhere else cooler. Austin and Dez had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago by the big fan, so Trish and I were talking quietly on the couch.

I went to take a drink of water from my water bottle, but nothing came out of it. "Ugh, I'm empty. Refill time. Geez, this is the fifth time!"

I went to stand up to go over to the sink, and when I got on my feet, I suddenly felt dizzy. I grabbed the side of the counter for support.

Trish noticed and quickly stood up. "Ally, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and shrugged it off. "Uh, nothing. I just, uh, felt dizzy for a second. I probably got up too fast or something."

Trish looked doubtful, but went to sit back on the couch. I slowly made my way to the sink and turned on the tap to refill my water bottle. On the way back to the couch, I made it about halfway before I felt pain shoot through my legs.

"Ow!" I yelped. I quickly glanced at the boys, but they were still sleeping soundly. The heat was probably helping that.

"Okay Ally, something's wrong," Trish said worriedly as she came over to me.

I waved her off. "Trish, I'm fine."

I started walking again and made it three steps before my legs gave way. Luckily, Trish caught me or I would've hit the ground really hard.

"Okay, maybe I'm not fine," I winced. My legs felt really sore. Actually, my whole body hurt, and my head was pounding.

"C'mon Ally, you need to lie down," Trish ordered. She helped me down onto the couch, and felt my forehead. "Your forehead feels like it's on fire."

"My head is pounding. So is every other part of my body," I moaned.

Trish's eyes widened. "I think you might have heat stroke, Ally."

"What? No way, I've been drinking water all day and staying cold!" I protested.

She shook her head. "You can still get heat stroke, even if you do all of those things. It's a heat wave, Ally; someone is bound to get sick no matter what."

I groaned. "Great, that's just great." I suddenly felt nauseous. "Bucket Trish. Now!"

She hastily gave me the bucket, which I immediately threw up in. Thankfully my hair was in a ponytail.

I threw up for five minutes straight, and I was shocked that neither of the boys had woken up. I was glad; I didn't want either of them to see me like this.

When I finally finished, I set the bucket down. "That's so gross."

Trish took it and headed towards the door. "You think?" Before she left, she said, "Stay lying down!"

Another jolt of pain went through my body, and I cried out in pain, failing to stay quiet.

Austin stirred and muttered, "What the hell was that?"

"Me," I answered my boyfriend with gritted teeth, trying to keep from crying out again.

He opened his eyes blearily. "Ally? What's wrong?"

"Heat stroke," I winced as my head pounded.

Austin was now wide awake and he jumped to his feet, hurrying over to me. "Why didn't you wake me up? Where's Trish?"

"Because I was a little preoccupied, in case you didn't notice. And she's downstairs emptying my puke bucket," I muttered.

He kneeled down beside me. "I guess that explains why your eyes are bloodshot."

I scoffed. "Yeah."

He gently pushed my sweaty hair back from my face. "How are you feeling now?"

"No better," I sighed. "My whole body is pounding."

"You've been drinking water all day though!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently my body doesn't care," I replied.

Trish came back with the now empty bucket. "Oh, hey Austin."

"Hi. Why didn't you wake me up?"

She shrugged. "I was handling it."

"You still could've woken me up," Austin replied.

"Well sorry, you're awake now." Trish went over to Dez and yelled in his ear, "I ate Barry!"

Dez's eyes sprung open and he shot up. "Not Benjamin's brother! You monster!" Austin and I exchanged looks.

"I'm kidding. I just needed to wake you up," Trish said.

"And you had to scream in my ear to do it?" Dez glared.

Trish grinned. "Uh, yeah. It's more fun that way."

"Yeah, tell that to my ear," Dez muttered.

Trish turned to me and Austin. "I'll be back. I'm just going downstairs to actually eat Barry this time. Maybe George too."

She ran out the door, followed by a screaming Dez. "Don't you dare touch the twins! They're only two days old! Oompa loompa, I mean it!" He slammed the door, leaving me and Austin alone.

We were quiet for a second before I spoke up and sarcastically said, "Well, Trish's nursing lasted long."

"I'm still here," Austin reassured.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He felt my forehead. "You're burning up, Alls." He got up and went to the sink to wet a cloth.

He came back and placed it on my forehead, and handed me his water bottle.

"Keep that on your head, and keep drinking. Don't drink lots at once thought, just take small sips," Austin ordered.

I gave him a salute with my best serious face. "Yes, sir!"

He just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, Ally."

"Ouch," I moaned as pain went through my legs again.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

I waved my hand. "It's just muscle pains. It's normal for heat stroke or dehydrations." I winced again. "That doesn't make it any less painful though."

"What can I do to help?" Austin asked.

I gave a small smile. "Not much you can do. Thanks for the concern though."

He sighed and plopped down beside me. "Do you need anything else?"

"Wanna get me an Advil please?" I asked.

He nodded and stood up. "For sure, I'll be right back." He walked to the door. "And don't get off the couch!"

After he left, I sat up slowly. _What, he just said not to get off the couch_, I thought.

I started hearing yelling from downstairs. It was probably Trish and Dez fighting over the gingerbread.

Feeling another wave of nausea wash over me, I groaned in frustration before grabbing the bucket. I finished after three minutes and put the bucket back down before flopping down on my face.

I heard the door open. "I'm ba- Ally, what are you doing?"

"Lying down on my face," I muffled. "By the way, wanna be a sweetie and empty the bucket?"

I heard Austin walk over. "Not really, but I'll do it anyways. Here's your Advil."

I pulled myself up painfully, and Austin sat down beside me. He handed me the pill and a glass of water, which I gratefully took.

"Thanks," I said after I had swallowed.

"No problem," he replied.

"I don't even know how I can possibly be throwing up, I haven't eaten all day. There's nothing to throw up!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Part of having heat stroke, I guess." He pressed the cloth to my forehead again. "Feeling any better at all?"

"Somewhat. I don't feel like throwing up anymore, but my body feels dry and sore," I sighed.

"Well, try and get some sleep, maybe that'll help," Austin suggested.

"I'll try," I said. I lied back down and Austin got up to rewet the cloth and to grab me a pillow.

"I'm assuming you don't want a blanket," he said as he handed me the cold cloth and helped me sit up so he could put the pillow under my head.

"No way in hell, I'm already hot enough," I said, causing him to laugh.

"Alrighty then. I'm going to go check on Trish and Dez, make sure they haven't broken anything." He paused. "Wow. Feels weird that it's not me breaking something for a change." He puffed out his chest. "I feel so responsible."

I giggled and he smiled, glad to see me smiling again, before leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Get some sleep, Alls."

I nodded, already drifting off. I didn't even hear Austin leave the room.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark out, but still scorching hot. I yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked over by the piano and saw Austin sprawled out on top of it again, asleep.

I decided to let him sleep, so I leaned over and grabbed my water bottle that he must've refilled with cold water when I was sleeping and drank from it. I immediately felt better.

Putting the bottle down, I tried to see if I could stand yet. Grabbing the back of the couch for support, I slowly hauled myself up. My legs weren't too sore anymore, they were just weak from lack of use, so I grabbed my water bottle and the bucket, and slowly shuffled to the door.

Opening it, I glanced back at Austin, to make sure he was still asleep. He was, but he was facing the other way now, away from me. How the hell did he manage to turn around without me noticing?

Shaking my head, I slipped out the door and shut it behind me softly. It was midnight, according to the clock on the wall, so I went down the stairs to get my songbook from behind the counter.

"I might as well try and write," I whispered to myself as I went to sit on a chair by the door. Opening my songbook, I got to work.

Almost an hour and a throwing up session later, I only had a few different lyrics down, and I was really tired again, so I got up and went to put my book back behind the counter. I could wait to empty the bucket till later. Too sore to walk back upstairs, I lied down behind the counter, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" I heard someone say to themselves as they opened the door at the top of the stairs.

You know when you're not really awake yet, but you can still hear people talking? That's what I was like right now.

"Heat stroke and she's moving around. Really?" Footsteps came down the stairs, so I opened my eyes slowly.

I heard a sigh and a few clicks. I was just about to get up when a few seconds later, my phone rang, causing me to jump.

Austin ran around the corner of the counter and sighed in relief when he saw me sitting on the ground, rubbing my eyes. "There you are, Ally! Geez, you scared me, I had no idea where you were! What are you doing down here?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. And I came down here to write because I couldn't sleep, and I was too lazy to walk back upstairs, so I just slept down here," I replied.

Austin gave me a look. "Too lazy, or too sore?"

"Too sore," I sighed.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist to help me stand up. "You see, this is why you shouldn't be moving around lots when you have heat stroke, Alls."

"Well, I wasn't going to sit in the practice room doing nothing," I replied. "What time is it?"

"It's noon," Austin replied.

"What!" I shrieked. "I slept that long?"

"Apparently," he said.

I stopped. "Wait a second."

"What?"

I slowly started to smile. "It's not hot anymore."

Austin was quiet for a few seconds, probably just realizing that, and he grinned. "Oh my god, you're right! The heat wave is over!"

"Woo!" we said in unison.

"I still have heat stroke though," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but now there's no risk of you getting it again, or getting it even worse," Austin said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, true."

"Speaking of heat stroke again…" Austin scooped me up bridal style and started carrying me towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Carrying you up the stairs because I don't want you walking up them if you're sore," he replied.

I gave a small smile and leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're the best."

"Yeah, I really am," he teased, causing me to giggle.

Once we got to the practice room again, Austin set me down on the couch again, and he sat down beside me. I curled up into his side.

"Need anything?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I've got everything I need, right here."

He looked down at me and smiled before giving me a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, you've got to empty the bucket again."

"Ally!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, it was a request from my sister! Now, I've had heat stroke before, and how I explained it in here is exactly how I had it, with the jolts of pain, pounding headache, throwing up, etc. It's not fun, at all. So in case you guys were wondering if it was a little far fetched, I swear, I'm speaking from personal experience.**

**Now, I realize that I keep forgetting to do Question of the Chapters at the end of each chapter, so I apologize for that! I'll try and keep that consistent. I also realized that I need to add a character in one of the chapters for the 30th reviewer, so I'll count out the reviewers and PM you for your real name so I can make you a character!**

**Thanks, and please, please, please review! Any feedback is awesome!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who's your favourite character on Austin & Ally, and why? Leave your answer in a review!**

**Joelle xx**


	11. Babysitting & Babies

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys like this chapter! I know that in most stories, it's Ally babysitting, so I made it so that Austin is the "main" babysitter, just to change it up. **

**Sorry for mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Austin & Ally are not dating in this chapter.**

* * *

Ally POV

It was a beautiful summer day in Miami, and I was stuck inside working while my friends were off doing who knows what.

"Dad, can I please go on my break early?" I begged for the tenth time in five minutes.

My dad sighed. "Go find your friends."

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" I said happily as I hugged him quickly. To be honest, he was probably jus tired of me asking.

"Yeah yeah," he said, but he was smiling. "Be back at four."

I ran out of the store and headed towards the food court, where I would most likely find the guys.

Sure enough, Austin and Dez were sitting at a table, staring at girls.

"Hey," I greeted as I plopped down at the table with them. They didn't answer me; they were too busy gawking at a blonde girl.

"Earth to the swooners?"

No answer. I sighed, leaned over and yelled in Austin's ear. "AUSTIN!"

I startled him so much that he flipped out of his chair. Dez snapped out of it and said, "I wasn't texting the dog, Dad!"

"Damn it Ally, what was that for?" Austin yelled at me from the ground.

I looked down at him. "How else was I supposed to snap you out of your trance over that blonde bimbo?"

He glared at me before picking himself off the ground. "Greeting me in a normal, quiet voice like you usually do would have been just fine."

"I did. Twice."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. Sorry, Alls."

"It's fine. Geez, you two and girls. You're like vultures," I replied.

Austin shrugged and sat back down.

"Where's Trish? She's usually with you," Dez spoke up.

"Probably getting fired from her job of the day," I answered.

"Oh, right."

Austin's phone rang and he slid it out of his pocket. "I'll be right back."

He left to go talk to whoever it was, leaving me and Dez.

"Oh, Ally, I need your opinion on something," Dez said,

I sat up straight. "Okay, shoot!"

"Should I get a pet tiger or a pet wolverine?" he asked seriously. "I just can't decide. It's so hard!" He threw his hands in the air in distress.

I stared at him, perplexed. "Um, neither!"

"Why? It's not like they're vicious," he replied.

I looked at him to see if he was kidding, but he was completely serious. "Dez, what planet are you living on?"

"Earth! Same as you!" he answered cheerfully. "Unless there's something you're not telling me…"

I put my head in my hands. "Oh Dez."

"What?" he asked.

"Just…nothing," I sighed, giving up.

He stood up. "Well, I've gotta go buy some clothes for Stacy."

"Who's Stacy?" I asked.

"My lizard," he answered.

I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. "Well, have fun."

"I will! Bye," he said. I waved and he disappeared behind the fountain.

Suddenly, Austin came running up to me. "Ally, I need your help!" He looked around. "Where's Dez?"

"He went to buy clothes for Stacy," I explained.

He obviously knew what I was talking about, because he nodded understandingly. "Oh, okay."

"What do you need my help with?"

"Oh, right!" He put his hands on my shoulders. "Come babysit with me!"

"You? Babysit?" I asked.

He nodded. "That was my neighbour on the phone, Mrs. Winchester. She asked me to babysit tonight because she and her husband have a dinner meeting."

"They asked a _boy_ to babysit?" I asked.

Austin stood up straight. "Gee, thanks Alls."

"I don't mean to sound rude, it's just that I don't usually see boys babysitting, unless it's an older brother or something," I said hastily.

"Yeah, well, their usual babysitter- my other neighbour -got sick and she had to cancel, so I was their only other option. Besides, our families have been friends since I was born, so I'm practically the kids' older brother. I'm usually good with them," he said. "But you've got to come help me!"

"Why can't you do it? You said yourself that you're good with the kids."

"Their parents or mine have always been around when I've watched them. I've never had to do it alone before!"

"Why'd you say yes if you don't want to do it, Austin?" I asked in a duh voice.

"I'm too nice to say no, that's why. Now stop asking so many questions, Ally, and please help me! There are six of them!" Austin whined.

"Six?" I repeated, shocked. Okay, I'll give him that; six is a lot for one person. His eyes were so desperate and I felt bad for him.

He nodded, and I sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Yes, thank you, Alls! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Austin exclaimed as he threw his arms around me in a tight hug.

I laughed and hugged him back before pulling away. "You're lucky you're my best friend."

"And I'm lucky you're mine," Austin smiled. "I'll pick you up at 5:30. We don't have to go until six, but we can chill at my place for a bit."

"Okay." I checked my watch. "I better get back to work."

"Okay, I'll text you later," he said.

"Yep." I waved before heading back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Austin, is that you?" a voice said from the Moon's living room as Austin and I strolled into his house.

"Yeah, mom," he replied. We walked into the room to find Austin's mom doing yoga. She had her leg behind her head, which looked pretty funny, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Mrs. Moon looked over at me and laughed. "Oh, hi Ally, dear." She sighed and looked up at Austin. "Honey, help me up. Mommy's stuck."

Austin grinned and walked over to his mom and untangled her leg from behind her head and pulled her up. She twisted to the side and cracked her back.

"I really needed that," she laughed. "So, what are you two up to?"

"I have to babysit for Mrs. Winchester in half an hour, and Ally's helping," Austin replied.

"What, did Evangeline cancel on her?" Mrs. Moon asked as she walked into the kitchen, her long blonde French braid swinging behind her. Austin's mom was gorgeous.

"She's sick," Austin explained.

"Oh, I see. Poor girl," she said, pouring herself a glass of water.

"We're going upstairs," Austin told her as we went up.

When we got to the top, Austin and I heard yelling. "Yeah, well, you tell Tracy that she can shove that right up her ass because I am NOT dealing with that two faced witch for another day!"

We exchanged a look, and a few seconds later, a door at the end of the hall flew open, and Austin's sixteen-year-old sister Adelaide stormed out of her room in jean shorts, a white tank top, and her long blonde hair was thrown in a side braid, her front bangs hanging just below her brows.

She stopped stomping when she spotted us, and she calmed down a bit. "Oh, hey guys. You didn't happen to hear any of that, did you?"

"Just that last part," I replied.

She smiled weakly. "Gotta love high school drama."

"What's up, sis?" Austin asked. Adelaide and Austin were really close, since they were only a year apart.

She gave her brother a side hug. "Nothing for you to worry about, little brother. I'm fine."

"Addy," he warned.

"I swear, I'm okay. Just the usual drama, that's all," Adelaide replied, smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. Austin looked unconvinced, but kept moving down the hall to his room anyways.

"Ally, hold on," Adelaide said as she held out her hand to stop me. She glanced behind her to see Austin shutting his door. "Don't let Austin worry, okay? He tends to be over protective of me."

I must have looked slightly shocked, because she giggled. "I know, you'd think it would be the other way around. He probably thinks that just because he's like, five inches taller than me, he's considered "older." I've just got some problems at school, it's not anything major. Just don't let him worry."

"I won't," I promised.

She smiled gratefully and hugged me quickly. "Thanks Ally."

I smiled back and she went downstairs. I went to Austin's room and found him texting on his desk chair. He looked up from his phone when I shut the door. "What did Adelaide want?"

I shrugged. "She just wanted to chat for a second."

He threw his phone on his bed. "Something's up with her, I can tell."

"Don't worry about her Austin; she can take care of herself. You guys are super close, so I'm sure if it was anything major, she'd tell you. From the sounds of that phone call, it just sounded like friend drama. The usual high school girl problem," I told him as I flopped down onto his bed on my back. "It'll blow over soon."

He sighed. "You're right. Overprotective mode is kicking in again."

I laughed and hung off the side of the bed. "So, did you say there are six kids we're watching?"

Austin nodded. "Sure did. Four boys and two girls."

"Yay," I said sarcastically, causing him to laugh.

"They're pretty good kids, it's just that six is a lot to handle if there's only one person," he told me. "Especially since they're all under eleven years old."

"How does the usual babysitter handle it then?"

He shrugged. "Evangeline's a miracle worker."

"Well, at least there are girls," I reasoned.

"One is a baby."

"Really? I love babies!" I shrieked, bolting up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I got that from your reaction," Austin chuckled.

"Austin!" Adelaide yelled from downstairs.

He opened the door without getting up.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Can I wear your combat boots?"

"Why do you need to wear mine, you have your own!" he shouted. Jeez, can one of them really not come to the other so they don't have to yell?

"The zipper broke on the one boot!" Adelaide replied.

"Fine, go ahead!" Austin said.

"Thanks baby bro! Oh, and I'm wearing your plaid shirt too!"

"Thanks for telling me that now, Addy," Austin called sarcastically.

"No problem! It goes with my outfit," she laughed. "It's your blue and white one!"

"That's my favourite!" Austin whined.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"You're lucky you're my favourite sister."

"I'm your only sister, genius!" Adelaide called. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah," Austin said.

"Mom went to pick Dad up from work and I'm heading over to Olivia's, so call if you need anything!" Adelaide yelled. I could hear her jiggling her car keys.

"I will."

"Love you! Bye Ally!" Adelaide called.

"See ya!" I yelled back.

"Love ya too," Austin said before shutting the door.

"I wish I had a sibling," I sighed.

Austin laughed. "No, you don't. Addy's crazy."

"Oh, admit it, you love your sister," I teased him as I leaned over and poked him in the ribs.

"I just did admit it," he smirked,

"Touché."

Austin checked his watch. "We better get going."

I rolled off the bed and followed him downstairs.

* * *

"Hi kids," a woman I assumed was Mrs. Winchester greeted happily as she opened the door to the house.

"Hey," Austin and I said.

She ushered us inside to the living room. The house was huge. I guess it had to be, having six kids and all. "Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice, Austin, I didn't expect Evangeline to get sick."

"No problem, Grace," Austin said. "This is my friend Ally, by the way."

Grace shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you, dear. You can call me Grace. Mrs. Winchester sounds too formal."

I laughed. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Craig should be down soon. The kids are in the family room watching a movie, which should almost be done, and Vienna is upstairs sleeping," Grace told us as she brought us to the kitchen. "Austin, you know where everything is."

He nodded. "Yep."

"Great." A tall, handsome man that resembled Bradley Cooper strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," he said, adjusting his tie. "Thanks for doing this."

"It's not a problem, Craig. This is Ally," Austin said, helping himself to a glass of water. This is obviously like his second home.

We repeated the introductions and Grace looked at the clock. "Oh, honey, we better get going before we're late!"

"We won't be late, Gracie," Craig told his wife gently as he pulled on his shoes. Grace was already set to go and she snagged her purse.

"Vienna should be awake soon, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Make yourselves at home, but I can see Austin's already done that," she laughed as we looked over at Austin, who was sprawled along the couch with his arms behind his head. "What a goof."

"You love me, Grace," Austin grinned.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Vienna can go to bed at the same time the other kids do, even though she's already had a nap."

I nodded.

"We already said bye to the kids, so they're all yours!" Craig laughed. "We'll be home by midnight."

I grinned and Grace opened the door. "Have fun!"

"See you guys!" they called before shutting the door.

"Well, I guess we should go see the kids," Austin spoke up, jumping off the couch. I followed him to the family room to find five kids sitting beside each other on the couch, watching the end credits for Despicable Me. They all had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes.

One of the boys glanced at us in doorway. "Hey Austin!"

"Hey bud," Austin replied. "How's it going?"

"Good," the boy replied.

The only girl in the room looked in my direction and asked, "Who's she?" All five looked at me and the boy who had spoken to Austin shut off the movie.

"This is my friend Ally," Austin said as we walked into the room.

"Hi!" they all said at once.

I giggled. "Hello."

"Are you guys going to tell Ally your names and how old you are?" Austin asked them.

"I'm Justin and I'm eleven," the boy who had talked to Austin said. His hair was short.

"I'm Kat and I'm ten," the girl said. She had straight hair that was almost at her elbows.

"I'm Kyle and I'm ten too," another boy said. He had hair like Austin's; somewhat shaggy.

"I'm Cayden and I'm seven," the next boy said. He had short wavy hair.

"I'm Brady and I'm four," the last boy said. His hair was like Justin's.

"We have another sister upstairs, Vienna, but she's sleeping. She's two," Kat stated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," I smiled.

"Can we go outside and play?" Cayden asked as he slid off the couch.

"Sure buddy. How does football sound?" Austin said.

"Yeah, football!" all four boys exclaimed as they ran out of the room to the patio doors, followed by Austin.

"I don't like football," Kat pouted as she walked over to me when they were outside.

"It's okay, sweetie, I don't like it either," I told her.

"Can we skip rope instead?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said. She laughed.

"Then let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and outside. I grabbed the baby monitor on the way past the counter.

We passed the boys and Kat led me to a shed. "Wait here." She went inside and came back with two hot pink ropes. Mine was longer than hers.

"Thanks," I said as she handed it to me. "Thankfully, I had worn jean shorts instead of my usual skirt or dress, or skipping would have ended badly, if you know what I mean.

Kat and I skipped while the boys played football for a while. "Check this out, Ally!" She did a couple of cross over's before doing some complicated move without missing a skip.

"Wow! Do you skip a lot?" I asked her while I skipped around the cement pad.

"All the time," she said. "I like double dutch too."

"Oh, I love double dutch, let's do it!" Before she could answer, I took off for the shed.

Kat ran up behind me, laughing. "Someone's excited! I'll ask the boys if they want to join. They can spin the rope." She ran off to her brothers, and Austin walked over to me.

"Kat seems to really like you," he smiled.

"I like her too," I replied. "She wants to do double dutch with all of us."

"They said they would play, Ally!" Kat yelled from the shed. She was holding two super long ropes.

I stood up as the kids ran over. "Great!"

"Kyle and I will spin," Justin said. "Cay and Brady just want to watch."

The two boys grabbed the ropes and Kat jumped in the middle. She looked at me. "Are you coming?"

"You want me in there with you?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, c'mon!"

I smiled and joined her in the middle and the boys started spinning the ropes. Austin, Cayden, and Brady sat on the patio chairs and watched as Kat and I jumped.

"What kind of tricks can you do?" Kat asked me.

"Mmm, I can go down on my hands and pop back up and some other things," I said.

"I can do that hand one too!" She did it three times to prove her point. She also did a flip.

I looked at Austin. _And she's ten? _I mouthed to him in shock, causing him to laugh.

"Your turn!" Kat told me.

I copied her before hopping back up. I left out the flip part, since I can't do one, sadly. The boys all cheered.

"Since when can you do that, Ally?" Austin asked.

"Since ever," I laughed, hopping in circles. "Get in here, Austin, we're having a contest."

He smirked. "Bring it on, Dawson."

"Oh, it's brought, Moon," I grinned back. Kat stepped out and Austin took her place.

"You guys have to see who can stay in there the longest!" Justin said. "Loser has to make us all ice cream."

The contest went on for five minutes before the rope got caught on Austin's nose.

The five kids giggled madly as I shouted, "Ha, you lose!" I gave all of the kids high fives and picked up the ropes. "Look who's making the ice cream!"

They all ran inside laughing, and Austin and I walked into the house.

"Sucker," I whispered to him.

"Shut up," he mumbled, but playfully pushed me.

Just then, I heard crying on the baby monitor. "Looks like Vienna's awake. I'll go get her while you make the ice cream."

"Do you need help?" Austin asked.

"I'll be fine," I told him. "Which room is hers?"

"Third door on the left," he replied.

"Thanks." I headed upstairs while he went into the kitchen.

When I reached the third door, I opened it slowly and saw Vienna wrapped in her pink blankets in her crib, crying.

"Hi there, sweetie," I cooed as I walked over to her. She kept crying even as I leaned down and gently picked her up.

"I know, I'm not your mommy," I whispered as I bounced her a bit. "But I'm going to have to do for tonight."

She stopped crying and sniffled, looking up at me with big green eyes. I smiled at her and rocked her in my arms until she calmed down. "You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen." She grabbed my finger in her tiny hand and squeezed it while making little giggling sounds.

I left the room and went downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, I found Austin, Justin, Kyle, Kat, Brady, and Cayden eating their ice cream at the table.

"There's the last one." Austin smiled as Vienna curled her fingers into my hair and set her tiny head in my shoulders.

"Awwwe," I smiled softly, causing Austin to grin even wider.

I walked to the cupboard and found baby crackers, so I took those and carefully put Vienna in her high chair. I was completely aware of Austin watching me. I gave Vienna some crackers and sat down beside her.

"What time is it?" Cayden asked as he licked his ice cream.

Austin checked his watch. "9:00"

"We were outside for three hours? It felt like half an hour."

"I guess so," Kyle said. "I'm pretty tired anyways."

Kat finished her ice cream and stood up. "I'll be right back." She ran down the hallway.

Austin and I chatted for a bit while Vienna made giggling and gurgling noises in her chair. The other boys just finished their ice cream and had gone upstairs to get ready for bed when I heard Kat coming back. I heard a thump, followed by an "Ow, god dammit!"

"Katarina Madison!" Austin yelled so she could hear. "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry Austin! It just slipped out, I swear!" Kat called, running into the kitchen and up to Austin. "I stubbed my toe; I didn't mean to say it."

"I better not hear it again," Austin warned her.

She shook her head quickly. "I promise, you won't. Thanks for the ice cream."

"Alright, go get ready for bed. And you're welcome."

She nodded and ran upstairs.

"Wow, you even know their middle names?" I asked Austin.

"Of course, I've known them since they were born. Justin Cale, Katarina Madison, Kyle Devin, Cayden Michael, Brady Carson, and Vienna Kellie," he replied.

"Geez," I commented. "So Kat's full name is Katarina?"

"Yeah, but she goes by Kat. That's how she knows she's in trouble when you say her full name," Austin grinned.

I stood up and scooped Vienna up. "Sorry Vienna, but you've got to head back to bed, honey."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes in response.

"Good, this should be easy," I giggled. I picked up her bottle.

"I'll go put the boys to bed, you can do Kat," Austin said. We headed upstairs and I went to Kat's room, by Austin's direction.

She was already lying down in bed when I walked in with Vienna. "I don't need a story or anything, just a goodnight hug."

I smiled and walked over to her. Setting Vienna down, I bent and hugged Kat. "Night, sweetie."

"Goodnight Ally. It was nice meeting you. Maybe you can come with Austin and babysit us again sometime," she whispered sleepily.

"I'm sure we can do that," I replied, picking Vienna up again.

As I was about to close the door, Kat spoke up again in a tentative voice. "Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I really didn't mean to swear like that," she said quietly. "Can you tell Austin I'm sorry again?"

"Austin isn't mad at you, honey, but yes, I will," I replied softly. "Goodnight."

"Night." I shut the door and walked to Vienna's room and turned on her lamp beside her crib. I set her down on the changing table. "Let's put some pyjamas on you there, girlie."

I rummaged through her drawers until I found a cozy looking pair of lavender pyjamas. I took her day clothes off and changed her diaper before slipping her into the pyjamas.

"How's that? Is that good?" I asked her. Vienna clapped her hands, shrieked, and bounced her legs madly.

I giggled. "I'll take that as a yes!"

I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of her room with her lying in my arm, and I put the bottle up to her lips, which she gladly started drinking from.

I sat there for a few minutes, quietly humming to her while she sucked on the bottle, when I heard a voice from the doorway.

"I really need a camera right now," Austin said. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

I smiled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"For like, two minutes," he replied, coming into the room.

"I didn't even notice."

He smiled. "Yeah, I see that." He looked down at Vienna, whose eyes were now starting to drop. "You're so good with her."

I shrugged. "She's just a good baby in general."

Austin shook his head. "No, I mean it Ally; you're really good with her. It took her four months before she finally got used to me after she was born. She immediately liked you."

I looked down at Vienna, who was now sleeping. "She's adorable." I put the bottle down and quietly stood up so I wouldn't wake her, and set her down in her crib slowly. Austin came over to the edge of the crib and watched as I wrapped Vienna's blanket around her and turned on the music chimes above her head.

"You know, I've always wanted twins," I spoke up quietly as we left the room and headed downstairs to the living room to pick a movie.

"Really?" Austin looked shocked. I wondered why.

I nodded. "I know its way too early to be thinking about that, but I want twins. A boy and a girl like Kyle and Kat. I always have."

"That's the weirdest thing," Austin said.

"Why?"

"Because I want boy and girl twins too," he laughed.

I stopped picking movies and looked at him, my eyes wide. "You're kidding."

He shook his head. "Nope. I think it'd be awesome. I mean, you get a girl and a boy kid, and they're the same age."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "Oh my god, that is so creepy! What are the chances of that!"

Austin grinned. "No kidding."

"I know twins aren't super common, especially boy and girl twins, but a girl can dream. I guess in this case, a boy can too," I grinned as we picked The Hunger Games and sat down. I started the movie.

"Happy you came with me now?" Austin said.

I nodded, smiling. "Very."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! It was so fun to write! Please review and update for "Craziness & Crashes" should be soon!**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favourite job that Trish has had so far? Mine is when she worked at the Dry Cleaners in Kangaroos and Chaos :) Let me know in a review!**

**Joelle xx**


	12. Pickles & Proposals

**A/N: This is the last chapter of "Living Life to the Fullest" :( i feel it should be done after this chapter, but no worries, i'm starting a new fanfiction, a future one, with Aubree and Aaron involved too! :) i'm excited! I haven't decided what it's going to be called yet, but it will be up very soon! Craziness & Crashes will be updated soon with it's last chapter as well.**

**POV's change a lot in this chapter between Austin & Ally. **

**Austin & Ally are dating in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally, or the song "Night of My Life" by DJ Pauly D.**

* * *

Austin POV

Today. Today was the day. The day I have been waiting for since Ally and I started dating.

The day I was going to propose to her.

I knew I wanted to marry Ally for a long time, to spend the rest of my life with her. Marriage was a big commitment, but I was willing to make that commitment. For Ally. For us.

We were both 22 now, and had been dating for five years. I had a big record deal, and Ally was still my songwriter, along with her part time job as a waitress at Kellie's, an expensive restaurant where waiters and waitresses got 80% of the tips. Let's just say we were both making really good money. Living in a three story mansion had its perks too.

"You've got this, man. Ally is totally going to say yes." Dez said to me as we stared at the ring in its box on the table.

"What if she doesn't?" I asked him worriedly. "I've had this ring for over a month. She's got to have suspected my weird behaviour by now."

"Austin, Ally loves you more than she loves pickles," Dez replied. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," I replied.

"And do you love her?"

"More than anything. I'd rather give up my career than give Ally up," I said, and I meant it.

"Then trust me when I say she'll say yes," Dez said.

I sighed. "I hope she does." I stood up and clapped my best buddy on the back. "Thanks Dez."

"No problem." He checked his watch. "I better get going. I've got to take Trish to a job interview." Dez and Trish had been dating for three years.

"Hope it goes well," I said.

Dez burst out laughing. "You're funny, Austin. It's Trish and jobs. Add the two together and you get disastrous results!"

I grinned. "True enough. See ya."

"Bye. Let me know how it goes with Ally!" Dez called over his shoulder as he opened the door of mine and Ally's house.

"I will," I said, and he left.

I let out a huge breath and looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon, and Ally wouldn't be back until six. That gave me time to make sure everything was perfect.

I just hoped that Ally loved it.

* * *

Ally POV

"Table six, orders up!" one of the cooks, Leo, called as he rang the bell from behind the counter in the kitchen. He was an elder, Italian guy; maybe in his sixties, but man can he cook.

I walked up to the counter and grabbed the four trays for my table. "Smells great, Leo. I'm tempted to eat this all myself."

Leo chuckled. "You get your meal later, Ally dear."

"I can't tonight. My boyfriend's taking me out for dinner," I explained.

"Ah, you go out with your man, yes? Well, next time, next time," Leo smiled kindly.

I laughed. "For sure." Balancing the trays on my arms, I walked out of the kitchen and over to table six where a family of seven was.

I gave them their food before walking over to one of my fellow waitresses, Emily.

This was my third year working at Kellie's, one of the most expensive restaurants in Miami, and I loved it. The pay was great, plus, the staff here was like a family. There was a dress code, and for girls, it consisted of either a black skirt or dress pants, and a black shirt. I had a black skirt, sandals that wrapped around my ankles, and a black shirt, along with my black apron.

Emily was standing behind the till. "Hey girl!"

"Hey," I greeted. "It's my break, so you done your tables yet?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, all the adults are in the bar watching the game. Thank god my shift isn't in there tonight." She walked over to Jason. "I'm taking my break so man the till."

We walked outside and sat on a low wall beside the restaurant.

"So, Austin's taking you out tonight, huh?" Emily waggled her eyebrows. "Oooh la la."

"It's just dinner, Em. Besides, he's been acting really distant lately," I told her. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Like, distant, as in, distant in bed distant?" Emily asked, suddenly interested.

"No!" I exclaimed, swatting her arm. "God, Emily!"

She laughed. "I'm just asking!"

"He's just been acting weird. He hasn't even asked me to write him a new song lately!" I said. "Usually he'd be nagging me by now."

Emily opened her mouth, but I spoke before she could. "Do not say anything sexual about that last part."

She sagged her shoulders in defeat. "Damn."

"I hope he's not going to break up with me." I groaned at the possibility.

"What? No way! Austin loves you, Ally," Emily exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure anymore, Em!" I cried. "He's barely talked to me in the last month, and he's always locked away in his recording studio. I think he's avoiding me. This dinner tonight is probably a suck up thing before he dumps me. Oh my go, what if he's cheating on me? What if he-"

"Ally, shut the hell up! Do you hear yourself?" Emily interrupted, grabbing my shoulders. "The Ally I know would never accuse Austin of cheating. He is not that kind of guy. Geez, what's gotten into you?"

I sighed. "Sorry, I know, I'm being stupid. I know Austin would never cheat on me. I just feel like I'm losing him, you know?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I understand. But Ally, he's not going to break up with you. Everything's fine, you'll see."

I sat in thought. What was going on with Austin?

* * *

Austin POV

"Okay, it's 5:55; Ally should be home any minute. Breathe, Austin, breathe," I told myself as I paced in the kitchen. "Why am I so bloody nervous?"

_Because you're going to propose to your girlfriend of five years and you're scared she's going to say no, _that annoying voice inside my head said.

"Pssh, no, that's not it," I laughed nervously.

_Dude, that's exactly it._

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, leaning on the counter and dropping my head in my hands.

I was already dressed to take Ally out, with black jeans and the chain, a navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a black vest, and a silver tie. I had on my black high tops as well.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and I grabbed the ring before stuffing it in my pocket. Hearing the car door slam, I casually flipped through music sheets that were in front of me.

"_This is the niiiiiiiiiiight oooooooooof my liiiiiiiiife. Yeah it's on right now. This is the niiiiiiiiiiiight ooooooooof my life. I'm gonna run this town. So you already know, what it is, I partied all over the world but never like this…_"I heard Ally singing her favourite song as she opened the door in the foyer. I smiled. Leave it to Ally to break into random song.

"_Yeah the week went fast, got a pocketful of cash. So you know where-_" She walked into the room and stopped singing when she saw me. "Oh, hey Austin."

I chuckled. "Hey yourself. You ready to go?"

"Just gimme twenty minutes to shower and get ready," she told me. "I smell like grease so bad."

"You smell fine," I said.

"You're obligated to say that."

"Am not," I said. "I speak the truth."

She raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh." She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Smell me now?"

I looked down at her. "Mm, nope."

She reached up onto her toes to give me a quick kiss. "Liar." She ran upstairs laughing before I could say anything.

"Oh, Ally," I sighed, flipping through the sheets again.

* * *

Ally POV

Austin seemed pretty off when I got home. It's weird. Too weird, even for him. Something's up.

Shaking it off, I hopped in the shower quickly. I jumped out after five minutes and wrapped a towel around myself before running to mine and Austin's master bedroom in the direction of the closet.

I picked out a strapless navy blue dress that went to just about my knees. I slipped it on and put on a silver necklace Austin had given me, diamond earrings, and dried my hair quickly.

I curled my hair so it fell in loose waves, did my makeup, grabbed a pair of black stilettos, my purse, and went downstairs.

I found Austin on the couch in the living room. He turned when he heard me enter the room, and his eyes widened.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked, looking over my outfit.

He jumped up and hurried over. "N-nothing! Nothing's wrong, trust me!"

"Then what?"

"You just…" Austin smiled. "You look beautiful."

I smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself." I leaned up to fix his tie. "I forgot to mention before how sexy you look."

He grinned down at me. "I try."

"You don't have to," I smirked before kissing him.

He handed me a rose when we broke apart. I gasped as I took it from him gently. "Oh, Austin, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

He blushed, looking down. "S'nothing."

I ran into the kitchen to put the rose in a vase. I came back into the room and Austin and I walked to the foyer.

He grabbed his car keys as I slipped my heels on. I stood up straight. "Dammit! You're still a foot taller than me!"

Austin laughed as he opened the door and we walked out. "Get taller heels."

"These ones are already six inches high," I said as we jumped in the car and drove off.

Austin shrugged. "Face it, Alls. You're fun size."

I crossed my arms over my chest and muttered, "Curse it," causing Austin to grin.

He pulled up in front of The Sand Dollar fifteen minutes later, which was the most expensive restaurant in Miami.

"Are you serious, Austin?" I asked wide eyed as we walked into the restaurant. A waitress led us to a table in the back. We were the only ones back there.

He grinned as she left and we sat down. "Of course!"

"It's so expensive though!"

He scoffed. "Ally, I think I've got some money to spend."

"Fine, I'll give you that," I replied, flipping through the menu. He just smiled and picked up his menu.

Three hours later, we were done. I know what you're thinking. Three hours in a restaurant? Well, when you're Austin & Ally, these things tend to happen.

I leaned back. "Oh my god, I ate too much."

"You're telling me. I don't even think I can get up," Austin chuckled. He held out his hands. "Help me pwease."

I giggled and stood up before grabbing his hands and hauling him up. "C'mon Moon, we've gotta go pay the bill."

"I'm coming, I'm coming Dawson. Ever so slowly," he replied, following after me.

The bill came out to $238.69. _Holy mother of pickles, _I thought.

Austin casually paid like it was no big deal and we strolled out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

"That was the most expensive meal I've ever eaten. I feel so bad now," I told Austin.

"Ally, don't feel bad. I swear, its fine," he replied. He opened my door for me and I thanked him before hopping in. He ran around to the driver's side and jumped in.

"Geez, what's your hurry? We're only going home," I commented as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, about that. The night's not over yet. We're going to the beach!" Austin exclaimed happily.

"Hey, you know I hate the beach. Bad things happen there!" I told him.

"Relax, we aren't swimming. There's a fireworks show tonight," Austin said. "And we're watching from a special spot."

He reached behind him in the backseat and pulled something out. "This is also for you."

I now saw that it was a giant jar of pickles. I shrieked happily. "Ah, pickles!" I took the jar from him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I love you!"

He chuckled as I plucked one out and munched on it. "Love you too."

The rest of the drive was silent, except for me munching on pickles. We got to the beach at 10:00, and the sun was just setting.

Austin pulled into the parking lot and parked before we got out. He popped the trunk and I watched with my pickles as he pulled out a blanket for the two of us. I had three breath mints in the car since I had eaten so many pickles.

"C'mon," he said softly as he took my hand and led me up a hill.

"Do I really want to know where we're going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," Austin replied. I just shrugged and held my pickle jar tighter to my chest.

A few minutes later, we stopped at the top and Austin set the blanket down. I plopped down and set my pickles down beside me.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked out at the ocean. It had an orange glow to it, as the sun was setting behind it, and it was so calm.

"Yeah," Austin agreed as he sat down beside me. I curled up into his side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks for tonight," I whispered. "It's been amazing." I paused. "Thanks for the pickles too."

Austin laughed. "You're most welcome."

* * *

Austin POV

I've been having the best time tonight with Ally. I'm so glad she loved everything. Now it's almost time for the biggest surprise of all. I'll wait until the fireworks have started.

I could pretty much feel the ring in my pocket. It felt like it was burning a hole in my jeans, screaming "Hurry up! You don't have all night! Get your girl!"

Ally looked so perfect and angelic. She really was the one for me. A few minutes later, the fireworks started and Ally grinned at the sight. Man, she couldn't get anymore perfect. Okay, I've got to do this now. I slowly slid my hand into my pocket so she wouldn't notice, pulled the ring out and put it behind my back.

I turned towards her…

* * *

Ally POV

The fireworks were beautiful! I was so glad Austin brought me up here, just the two of us.

I felt him shift beside me, and I looked over to see him facing me. I turned my body so my legs were together at my side and we were facing each other.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes. "Ally, I have to tell you something."

_Oh god, I knew it, he's going to break up with me, _I thought nervously.

He took a deep breath. "Ally, we've known each other for seven years, and those have been the best seven years of my life. The day I met you, all those years ago in Sonic Boom, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I still do." His eyes started to water, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "You've made me who I am today, and I could not have done it without you. I love you to death, and you're not only my girlfriend; you're my partner and best friend. But I was hoping we could change the girlfriend status."

_Yeah, back to just friends, _I thought sadly.

He pulled his hand out from behind his back and held a black case. Okay, forget everything I said about Austin dumping me…Oh my effing god!

He opened the case to reveal a beautiful silver ring. It had two small diamonds on either side of a larger diamond. I threw my hands over my mouth in shock and my eyes began to tear up immediately.

Austin's voice was thick with tears now. "Allyson Dawson, will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?

I gave a watery giggle and nodded my head quickly. "Yes, yes, a billion times YES!"

Austin gave me a watery grin and sniffled. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" I shrieked happily. He laughed with relief and gently grabbed my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

I threw my arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground before kissing him everywhere I could reach.

"I love you so much," I told him when I finished. He sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you too," he whispered and kissed my forehead. He intertwined his hand with my left one and we admired the ring.

"You know, I thought you were going to break up with me," I admitted.

He looked startled. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Because it seemed like you had been avoiding me over the past month."

"Well, I was," he admitted. "But only because you know I'm horrible at keeping secrets, and I would have spilled everything to you."

I smiled. "I get it now." I looked at the ring. "I love it, Austin. It's perfect."

"Good," he smiled.

"My two favourite things in one night. This was definitely the best night," I said as we watched the rest of the fireworks.

"What's that?"

"Pickles and you," I whispered. "But, you beat pickles still."

"Yes!" Austin said in victory, hugging me even tighter to him, causing me to laugh.

"So, soon you'll be Mrs. Ally Moon. How does that sound?"

I turned in my seat and kissed him softly. When we pulled apart, I whispered, "It sounds right."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review and thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews on this story, your support means alot! :)**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? R5joellemc29**


End file.
